


Just Keep Moving

by longlost10



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlost10/pseuds/longlost10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle is over, but there are unforeseen consequences. As it turns out, vampires are not the only supernatural beings at Silas University...<br/>This takes place post season 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic I wrote with this sort of format, I hope you like it.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The calm, steady sound of knuckles against wood made Mr. Hollis sit up a little bit straighter in the chair  in the living room of his home.

_Knock. Knock. Knock-knock._

That was it.  
That was the signal.

The man stood up slowly and, despite knowing nothing behind the door could cause him too much harm, cautiously moved towards the opening of the threshold. When he looked through the peep-hole, a sigh of relief escaped him as he saw two uniformed police officers. Their semi-automatics were slung over their shoulders and the one in the back was looking around, giving off a bit of a paranoid persona and holding a small box.

A new wave of worry washed over him as the simple realization came to him: there were two policemen outside his door and he had no idea why. Summoning all of his courage, he took a deep breath, gripped the doorknob and pulled.

“Good afternoon, officers. Can I help you?”

“Are you Mr. Hollis?” A brief nod. “May we come inside?” 

* * *

Even after a few hours passed, the policemen left and a neighbor volunteered to watch the front of the house for him, Mr. Hollis still felt numb. He held the box one officer had on his lap, unable to bring himself to open it. Instead his fingers traced the rough cardboard edges and played with the lid, ever so slightly. On the top of the lid was a small white sticker with his name and address, courtesy of the police department.

Steeling himself, he opened the lid and peered inside, his heart crying out when he saw the large pile of DVDs in cases. As he looked through them, he saw they were numbered and a smile managed to tease his lips. Through everything, Laura managed to keep her mess ever-so-slightly organized.

The mere thought of his daughter’s name made him lean over and hug the box, the police officer’s words running through his mind once more. _“We found these by evidence of a campsite. We've been searching but… things don’t look too good, given the current situation.”_  He picked up a disk with a handwritten label on it: “#1”.

At least they didn't say “We’re sorry for your loss”. That might have made the whole situation painful.

His own attempt at humor didn’t even cheer him up- not that he expected it to. Taking a deep breath, he opened the DVD and inhaled his daughter’s scent, hoping he’d be able to smell it outside of their home. Comforted by the mere idea of hope, he crossed over to the TV, put the DVD in and pressed play.

* * *

 

Laura’s face filled the frame, perhaps a little too closely as she figured out where to position the camera and how to focus it. It was clearly one of her first times using the contraption. A slightly disinterested voice came from off screen. “I can’t believe someone actually got you a portable camera. Wasn't your computer’s camera enough?”

Finally, the screen came into focus and Laura was sitting on her bed, her back to the wall and smiling as cheerily as ever. “Oh come on, Carmilla! This is the perfect gift!” She turned towards the camera. “Dad gave me this camera as a joint I-made-it-through-the-worst-semester-ever and Christmas gift! He thought I did a really good job on my journalism project and decided it would be perfect!”

Carmilla’s voice sounded as if it were on the opposite side of the room. “Oh joy.” Her words were dripping with sarcasm. A bed squeaked and footfalls were heard before Carmilla’s dark figure dropped beside Laura on the girl’s bed, bringing the yellow pillow into her lap. Her fingers started to play with the edges of the pillowcase as she spoke. “No one’s going to get excited over more camera angles, cupcake.”

The brown haired girl rolled her eyes but the smile remained plastered on her face. “Well I figured we’d do a follow-up video. After all, the computer’s battery did run out during a cliffhanger-moment...” Carmilla rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Laura turned back to the camera with a satisfied smile, taking the silence as permission to continue. “I called my dad already and he said as long as we bring the day-of-the-week bear spray, he says I can go camping with LaF, Perry and Danny! While I did miss him, and I will have some time after the camping trip to spend time with him, but we haven’t had any girl-bonding time since things got insane.”

She tilted her head down, biting down on her lip. The smirk almost playing on her features gives her an almost guilty air, but it is clear she doesn’t care as she looks back up to the camera. “You know who also needs to come on the girl-bonding-camping-trip-adventure-extravaganza?” She asked, her eyes turning towards Carmilla, batting her eyelashes.

“Did you really just say that word?”

“Oh come on.” Laura wined. “It’ll be fun! I promise! Lots of roasting marshmallows and campfire stories and swimming-”

The vampire cut her off. “That’s fine and dandy for you, isn't it? How am I supposed to eat with no refrigerator?” She asked, the playful look on her face implying that this wasn’t really an issue, but rather a devil’s advocate argument.

Laura knew it immediately and rolled her eyes. “You can have animal blood. And I’m sure it’ll be nice fresh.” She said, her face contorting itself as she mentally tried to figure out if fresh blood was any really better than chilled.

Carmilla’s face instantly burst into a grin at the girl’s comment and subsequent facial expressions. “I can think of at least one other thing I’d like to eat instead...” she said, her voice low and just a little huskier than she normally had it. The vampire’s eyes were trained in on Laura who instantly turned back to the camera.

“Plus. Would you really be left here with the shakes and aftershocks?” Her face was red and her words were rushed but there was a smile on her face. “All alone?” Laura finally turned back to Carmilla and smiled as innocently as she could.

The other girl rolled her eyes but nodded, obviously in defeat… not that she was resisting too much. “Fine.”

“Yes!” Laura reached over and quickly placed a small kiss on Carmilla’s cheek before jumping up and grabbing the camera before it went black.

* * *

Sounds of laughter crackled before any video was visible. Slowly, Laura’s face appeared in front of the camera, obviously in the middle of laughing fit. The picture was shaking horribly, even as it seemed like Laura was calming down, catching her breath.

“So, we just swung by Perry and LaFontaine’s room and now we’re on our way to get Danny.” Laura managed to say, smiling broadly. “We already dropped our bags in LaF’s car, which is good because LaF kept using a strap from their backpack to hit me!” She laughed.

A mess of red hair popped behind Laura and once a hand brushed it back, a smiling face appeared on Laura’s shoulder, bouncing as they walked. “What can I say? I’m so excited!" It seemed as if their face couldn't contain their enthusiasm. "Did you know how many rare species of frog live in the mountains around here?” Laura almost rolled her eyes- LaFontaine was always excited to experiment and collect data. If it were any other person, she would have thought about calling them a nerd. Not that she actually would, but she might think about it.

“Don’t even dare to bring one of those disgusting frogs into our tent.” A shrill voice told off the redhead. The camera moved off of the two friends to reveal a woman with curly hair, just as red as LaFontaine’s. Her hands were across her chest and a glare was shot towards the budding biologist. Despite being dressed in a button up shirt, jeans, and overall looking very outdoors-y, it was clear that she was not thrilled about the idea of one frog, much less a whole mess of them in her tent.

Laura could be heard giggling behind the camera as LaFontaine spoke. “Oh come on Per. You know I wouldn't do that.”

Perry reached forward and pulled LaFontaine on-camera, twirling them slightly before grabbing and embracing them into a giant hug. “Good. I just got you back. I wouldn’t want to have to leave you after being without you for so long.” The two smiled at each other, gazing into each other’s eyes as the camera jolted off of them and onto Carmilla.

The vampire raised an eyebrow at Laura expectedly. “What?”

“Aren't you excited?” Despite Laura being behind the camera, it was clear she was excited. Her voice even jumped an octave or so.

“Oh yes. Let’s take a look at the traveling party: Laura Hollis, the over-excited journalist with a new camera to exploit and the ginger twins constantly making out. Can’t wait to add Xena to the mix.” Carmilla sighed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms just a little bit tighter.

“Oi!” LaFontaine’s voice shouted from behind the camera, which turned on them as quickly as it turned to Carmilla moments before. Perry was wrapped tightly in their arms. “We’re not constantly making out.”

The camera turned back to Carmilla for a reaction and was only given an eye roll in return. A small, happy shriek- probably from Perry- came from behind the camera. Carmilla sighed audibly and continued down the walkway. The picture shifted as Laura pointed the camera to herself, the two redheads walking behind her, their fingers intertwined between them. “I wouldn't listen to Miss Broody over there. It’ll be lots of fun. I really can’t wait for shadow puppets, myself.”

LaFontaine laughed in the background. “You would. Did you bring the sock puppet theater?”

A look of fake offence flashed across Laura’s face before the smile returned. “No...” Despite her words, she winked at the camera. What camping trip would be complete without sock puppets?

“I still don’t believe you ruined three perfectly good socks to put on a silly puppet show once.” Perry said behind her.

A guilty look crossed Laura’s face. “Yeah. It was a shame to lose those three socks...” There were many more than three socks that fell victim to her puppet-making ability... but Perry didn't have to know that.

“At the very least make it an even next time, Laura. I don’t want to see you walking around campus with only one sock one week.” Perry said, as if it were the most natural response to sock puppet making in the world.

LaFontaine laughed at Perry’s reaction but said nothing, merely moving closer to her as they walked. “Laura!” A voice broke the wonderful silence which fell between the group. It sounded further away than either Perry or LaFontaine’s voices and sounded nothing like Carmilla’s; not moody enough. The camera turned around, catching a confused looking Carmilla on it’s way around, to land on a tall red-head in bright green pants running towards them at full pace.

“Danny?” Laura’s voice questioned as their group stilled and Danny joined them, only panting slightly.

The newest redhead brushed her hair back and looked at Laura, her face grave. “We need to go. Now. All of us.”

A scoff was audible as the camera turned and focused on Carmilla. “What’s going on Green Giant?” She asked. “I know we didn't kill off the giant thing under campus but it’s not doing anything-”

“It has.”

LaFontaine’s turn to question the abnormally tall woman. “What?”

“It did something. It did a thing. We need to go. Ask questions later. Run now.”

There was a moment’s pause before Laura spoke up. “What do you mean? Aren't you all for fighting and not running?” She asked.

As if to answer her, a loud shriek echoed throughout campus. The camera, still on Carmilla, showed that the vampire shuddered ever so slightly. Another shout.

“Questions later. Run now.” Danny reiterated.

The camera was slowly lowered and focused on Laura’s sneakers for a moment as another cry rang out. Laura breathed, her voice barely audible. “Run now.”

The camera went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm awkward. I hope this vid format worked out well...  
> Leave comments! I'm on tumblr: sarthefirst@tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang tries to figure out what to do given the new visitors on campus.

The camera flickered to life and Laura’s dorm room appeared on the screen. Laura sat in her computer chair, almost as per normal (only shifted slightly to the left this time), with Danny and LaFontaine sitting on her bed, Perry standing in the background and Carmilla sprawled out on her own bed. While Danny and Perry looked worried, LaFontaine still had that excited smile from earlier on her face. Carmilla was expressionless and always. ”I thought we were done this whole ‘mortal peril’ thing for a few months.” Laura said exasperatedly. 

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “Sweetie. You live with a vampire. Theoretically you haven’t been living ‘mortal-peril-free’ for a few months now.” She even had the courtesy of flashing her fangs out, ever so slightly.

A slight grin tugged on Laura’s lips as she turned to look more directly into the camera. “So as it turns out, there was a slight side effect of whatever happened at the underground cavern.”

“Zombies!” LaFontaine said excitedly, unable to let Laura take the moment of the reveal from them. “I can’t believe it! Reanimated bodies and dead tissue- something thought to be scientifically impossible! Imagine if we could look at them closely, maybe under a microscope-”

“Without them biting you and turning you into a zombie?” Danny interrupted. LaFontaine shrugged but refused to look any less excited about this new development. She stood up and looked at the others, her mind obviously racing. “We need to get prepared. I’m sure we can get some tridents from the Zetas, I’ll have to ask Kirsh. And no herring this time, we have to be even more violent than usual. Laura, I thought you had a bat around?”

Perry would have none of this. “Tridents? Bats? Danny, I know you mean well but you can’t be serious about us fighting these things.” She said, obviously flustered. Carmilla smirked from her position on her bed, amused. “We were lucky when we went up against the Dean. We can’t be that lucky twice.”

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group as they silently debated their options to themselves. “We still need to defend ourselves.” Laura said after a moment, almost a bit surprised at her own words. “Just in case.” The words hung heavy between them. 

“Okay, sure, yeah. We get weapons. Where do we go though?” LaFontaine asked. “Your room won’t be safe for long… campus will be a madhouse soon.” A look of realization slowly took over their face when they realized the implications of their words. “Depending on how long we stay here… we might not be able to get off campus without a fight.”

“So we get weapons and leave.” Perry said, rather determinedly.

At this, Carmilla sat up and turned, looking at the group at large. “And go where? Last time I checked, you all lived close enough that your houses would be compromised just as quickly as Silas.” She pointed out, leaning back against the wall. The look on her face clearly showed that she was waiting for one of the others to prove her wrong.

“We stick to our plan. We go camping.” Danny’s voice broke the prolonged silence that occurred after Carmilla spoke. Everyone in the room turned to stare at her, looking as if she had lost her mind. “We drive as far as we can get and survive. That’s what we’re going to do.”

Laura looked a bit uneasy. “You’re suggesting we just run and hide?”

“The amazon warrior’s right.” Carmilla said. “We need to put distance between us and this campus. At least for now. It’ll be safest for you.” While she spoke to the entire room, her eyes remained solely on Laura. Both the smile on Carmilla’s face and the silence at the room grew at a surprising rate.

LaFontaine pushed some hair out of their face, a determined look setting into their features. “There has to be a way to stop them. Biologically they’re not possible so that means some sort of magic controlling them.” They turned to Carmilla. “Do you know anything about zombies? DId your mother ever talk about them or did the big Sumerian book mention anything?”

The vampire shook her head. “I don’t know much about them. They’re not unheard of, though. Nearly every culture has a version of a zombie, kind of like the Noah story or the Santa Claus myth.”

Laura gasped loudly, genuine shock on her face. “Santa’s not real?” She asked, astounded.

“Not now Laura.” Danny said quickly, not wanting the vampire to stop talking just yet. She looked towards the other girl and motioned for her to continue.

“Whether they’re real or not… I couldn’t say.” Carmilla shook her head. “Unlike Mr. 'I-Am-The-Night’, zombies don’t have a novel telling the world about them and how to kill them.” She said. It sounded as if she muttered some rather rude things under her breath about Dracula. 

LaFontaine took this as good news regardless. “Well if there’s a footprint in history and the world isn’t run by zombies now… there has to be a way to kill them! Or at least quarantine them.” They turned to Perry excitedly. “We can lock them up and do experiments-”

Danny stood up, her head jutting out of frame due to her height. “We still need to start phase one of this plan- grab weapons and bolt. We’ve wasted enough time talking about what we should do when the hoard is probably nearing the res halls. Let’s split up and meet back-”

“No way! Don’t you watch Scooby Doo?” Laura asked, cutting her off. “We split up and people _die _.”__

“Or, every horror movie ever...” LaFontaine said quickly before shying away from a fierce look of Danny’s.  
“Either way. I’m not going to let that happen.” Laura continued forcefully, her eyes drilling holes up towards Danny’s invisible face. 

Danny put her hands on her hips. “Well where do you expect to get weapons? We have no guns on campus but there are some swords and daggers in the athletic center. If we visit Zeta’s bro-house, we can get tridents… as much as I hate that idea, it might be the best.” Danny said, a grimace in her voice. “But the two buildings are in different directions. We can’t get both buildings, not where the hoard was last seen.”

“I’ll go to the gym.” Carmilla spoke up, looking a bit apathetic. “Zombies can’t make me any deader, can they?”

“Carm...” Laura’s voice was full of concern as she turned to the vampire to look at her. 

“Perfect.” Danny spoke up before Laura was able to say much more or protest the volunteer effort. She walked towards the door, finally managing to get her entire body in frame. “Carmilla will take the athletic center and we’ll hit up the Zeta house.” She turned towards Carmilla. “Meet us at LaFontaine’s car in… say 20 minutes? Think you can manage that without screwing it up, Mistress of the Night?”

Carmilla rolled her eyes but got off the bed. “Not a problem, Xena.” She turned to Laura. “See you in 20 minutes, cupcake.” Carmilla gave a wink to Laura and left the room, a blur of black and pale skin. 

A small whimper could be heard coming from Laura as the girl left the room.

Perry clapped her hands and stood up a little taller. “Perfect. Let’s go see if the Zetas have anything we can use. Do you think they’ll let us borrow the tridents?”

“Well,” Danny sighed, “as much as it pains me to say this, I’m an ‘honorary Zeta’, whatever that means.” She said, using her hands to produce air quotes. “Kirsh promised me a trident. I’m just asking for a few more.”

Danny looked towards the red heads, motioning for them to follow her. The three of them gathered at the door, LaFontaine and Perry talking quietly to themselves, occasionally shooting a worried look towards Laura. After a moment or two, Laura nodded. “Let’s go.” She reached up, grabbed the camera and picture went dark.

* * *

The screen turned on to reveal a mahogany door with a peep hole that seemed ready to fall out. A hand reached forward and knocked on the door three times before dropping out of frame. “Are you sure they’re still here?” LaFontaine’s voice came from behind the camera.

“Do you really think those slackers would leave campus early before something bad happens?” Danny scoffed, unseen. “No. They’d be here.”

The hand rises again, about to knock, when the door opens and a dark haired boy stands before them. He immediately raises an eyebrow at whatever was before him. “What’s up with the portable camera, little nerd-hottie? Early Christmas gift?”

Danny’s voice answered. “I’m assuming you know what’s happening, Kirsh?” The boy’s eyes visibly move from Laura to Danny as she spoke. “We need some reinforcements.”

“Duh. Of course I know.” Kirsh responded. He looked at the group skeptically. “Reinforcements? For what? You think you’re going to take them on?”

Laura spoke this time, possibly afraid that Danny would sucker punch Kirsh in the stomach. Despite their reconsolidation at the end of the last battle, their friendship was fairly strained.“No, no. We just want to be prepared. In case something happens. You know how that is.” She gave a nervous laugh.

But Kirsh nodded and stepped inside, turning his back to the camera and motioning them to follow. “Yeah, I hear that bear spray doesn’t work on zombies. Not too well, anyway.” The camera started moving, following Kirsh into the frat house. Group pictures littered the hallways, professionally done or enlarged pictures from a cell phone. The camera lowered slightly to show Laura’s sneakers knocking a discarded beer can to the side.

“We’ll need at least four.” LaFontaine’s voice rang out from behind the camera.

Kirsh looked over his shoulder as he opened a door, revealing a flight of stairs which inevitably led to a basement. “Four? I don’t know, bro. I might be able to get you two...”

“No we’re going to need five!” Laura piped up, the camera turning over to LaFontaine. Perry’s arm was wrapped around their shoulder, her hand gently moving up and down. “Carmilla needs one, remember?”

Danny ducked her head into frame. “She doesn’t need one, Laura. She has fangs and super strength and she’s a _vampire_.” She said pointedly. “Like she said in your room, she can’t get any more dead.”

The camera twirled towards Kirsh, still standing by the open door. “Five, if you can.” Laura said with finality.

A sigh from an unrecognizable source was picked up by the camera’s microphone as the group descended the stairs. When the finally got to the bottom, various gasps came from behind the camera. Lining the walls were dozens of atlantean-looking tridents held up by nails, the deep blue of their colour nearly blending into the navy walls. It almost seemed like a work of 3D art.

“Whoa.” The picture moved to show LaFontaine’s mouth nearly on the floor.

The sound of skin connecting tore the camera off of the red head and onto Danny… who just slapped Kirsh across the forearm. “You can only lend us two?” She exclaimed, mimicking his earlier words. “You have a small armory in your basement, you moron!”

Kirsh shrugged. “They each belong to a Zeta. We have a lot of bros.” He explained meekly. “I was going to give you mine and Will’s. You were going to inherit Will’s anyway...” He started.

The camera wandered off of the two of them to focus on Perry who took a trident off the wall and holding it in her hands, weighing it. The camera moved closer to the wall and Laura’s hand reached forwards to inspect one for herself as the conversation between Danny and Kirsh continued behind her.

“That’s two. We want three more.”

“How do you know we don’t want to use them for our protection? Zombies are tough to kill, bro.”

“Because you won’t fight. You’ll just find somewhere safe to go for a while. Find a safe house.”

“You think I’m weak!”

“No, I’m saying you’re not stupid enough to attack a hoard of zombies!”

“Was that a compliment, Psycho Society?”

The camera turned to see LaFontaine holding three tridents in their arms- Perry was behind them holding two of her own. LaFontaine made a jerky head movement telling Laura to follow. After a moment of hesitation, the picture turned to see Danny and Kirsh still going at it- Krish’s back was to the staircase.

 _Come on._ LaFontaine mouthed as they turned and stared their way quietly and slowly up the stairs. With one last glance towards Kirsh, Laura (and the camera) followed Perry up the stairs. About halfway up, the three broke into a sprint and ran out of the frat house.

“What about Danny?” Laura shouted.

LaFontaine spared her a glance over their shoulder. “She has legs that go on forever. It’ll take her no time to catch up to us.” They shouted. “Look- here she comes!”

The camera turned and was placed right above Laura’s shoulder as she ran. Danny was running after them with a large grin on her face. “Good luck, Psycho!” Kirsh’s voice didn’t even sound angry as he shouted across the quad.

Laughter and panting overtook the camera’s microphone before the screen went black.

* * *

It sounded as if someone was fumbling with the camera before Laura’s face filled the screen. An engine revved in the background and Laura nearly dropped the camera, their vehicle apparently hitting a pothole. The camera briefly showed Carmilla sitting between Laura and Danny, the latter obviously cramped and Carmilla obviously miserable. 

Laura finally managed to obtain a grip on the camera. “So. We’re in the car now.” The camera turned to show Perry in the passenger’s seat. “LaF’s driving, since it’s her car and Perry’s navigating.” Next Carmilla’s face took up the majority of the screen, a scowl on her face. “Carmilla managed to get a sword or two and a handful of knives. They’re in the back with the five tridents.”

Carmilla reached forward and snatched the camera away from Laura, which was quickly stolen by Danny. “Don’t break the camera.” The tall woman hissed. “You rather her tell you this epic tale in detail?”

“Fine.” Carmilla muttered. “Your battery is running out, cutie.” She said, her voice not much louder.

Laura didn’t hear her; instead she called out to LaFontaine. “Where are we headed, LaF?” She asked.

“No idea!” They said, rather cheerily before pressing down on the accelerator.

Perry sighed and turned back towards the back seat and looked into the camera. “We’re going into the mountains. While it might be rough terrain for us, it’ll be tougher for the zombies to get to us. It’ll give us more time.”

The camera rested on a surface, mint green occasionally jumping into the bottom of the frame. “More time for what?”

“Research, obviously.” Carmilla could barely contain the sarcasm in her voice. “I intend to live for another 300 years.”

Laura shifted a little uncomfortably out of the corner of the frame. “I uploaded JP to my phone though.” LaFontaine said, looking back into the rearview mirror. “So we’re not solely relying on Carmilla’s knowledge.” Carmilla glared up at the driver. “Not that it’s not appreciate it.” They said, forcing a smile before diverting their eyes back to the road.

“Hey Laura, you know the light’s flashing on this thing?” Danny asked. 

The camera got handed over to the smaller girl who looked directly into the frame. “Huh.” She raised an eyebrow, a little confused. “I think the battery’s-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't do anything at work. At all. Instead I wrote a chapter and listened to an unhealthy about of Taylor Swift.  
> Please leave comments here or drop me a line: sarthefirst@tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a heads up, my camping experience is fairly limited... but feel free to call me out on it... I won't cry. Maybe. We'll find out.

There was a moment when the picture didn’t come into focus until Laura and Carmilla became more than just giant blurry blobs of colour. The two were sitting outside in a forest, a tent behind them; the green polyester and mesh in the background, rippling in the background with the slight breeze. Carmilla looked a little uncomfortable sitting on a log, but Laura looked happily at home- she even changed into a flannel button up shirt, jeans and what could only be described as work boots.

“I can’t believe LaFontaine created a mobile solar-powered camera charger.” She said happily, looking at the camera.

Carmilla groaned, rolling her eyes. “Yes. How ever did we live without it?” Her voice almost had a bit too much sarcasm in it, but Laura didn’t seem to mind.

In fact, she just smiled more before continuing. “Apparently LaFontaine knew of a perfect place to set up camp. Not our original planned location, but there’s a stream nearby for water and we have a bunch of food stored up in their car. Perry and LaFontaine actually went to collect water while Danny, Carmilla and I set up the tents.” She said. “Danny decided to check out the area. But don’t worry- she took a trident and she’s an amazing fighter.”

“Hopefully she’ll find some wildlife around that I’ll be able to eat.” The vampire said, raising her hands over her head and stretching before curling into herself on the log as best she could.

Laura looked over at Carmilla with a little bit of pity before reaching over and taking her hand. “Oh come on! It’ll be fun. Just like a sleep over.” She said, rubbing her thumb over Carmilla’s knuckles.

Carmilla looked up, partially through the hair that fell over her face with a disbelieving look. “It was bad enough when we had sleepovers in the dorm and no one bothered to knock. Now we have a sleepover with no proper doors?” She sighed, but didn’t release Laura’s hand. “I can’t believe you dragged me out here.”

The chipper younger girl said nothing but moved over and kissed Carmilla on the cheek. “It’s because you don’t want to admit you have feelings for a human.” Carmilla shrugged but smiled at the contact of Laura’s lips on her skin. “Although, it is lucky that Danny’s too tall to fit in our tent with us...”

“Are you possibly excited about sleeping in a confined space with me, cupcake?” Carmilla raised her eyebrows in slight surprise.

Laura shrugged, looking guilty. “I’m just excited to use that time alone to do stuff like research and puppet shows.” She said, clearly trying to make excuses. Instead, she stared at the other girl, a smile much too large for her face plastered on it.

“You and your silly puppet shows.” Carmilla laughed quietly, smiling back at her. “Although, last time you put one on, I got you on your knees between my legs so it wasn’t an entire bust.” She said, a devilish smirk on her face as Laura’s face reddened and before trying to hide her face with her hair. Gently, Carmilla reached over and tilted Laura’s head up to meet her eyes and after a moment of consideration, she leaned in towards Laura, aiming for her lips.

“Next time, can we ask Carmilla to help us get water?” LaFontaine’s voice broke the moment as the two girls broke away from each other, looking up behind the camera. “With her super strength, it’d make this job a lot easier.” 

A sound of someone dropping something heavy on the ground overtook the camera’s sound, muting whatever Carmilla said in that moment.

The small shock of the weight on the ground shook wherever the camera rested, sending it tumbling into the ground. For a brief moment, the picture showed LaFontaine and Perry around a small cooler. Hands picked up the camera and pointed to the two redheads. “It’s full of stream water. We’ll have to boil it, but it should be perfectly safe to drink.” LaFontaine explained.

“That shouldn't be too hard once we get a proper fire going.” Laura’s voice said, the camera pointing to a half-hearted excuse of a fire circle. “We should probably make the rocks look more like a circle and dig a little pit.” The camera looked up at Perry and LaFontaine. “Do you have a shovel in your car?”

LaFontaine shook their head. “No, sorry. I expected the campgrounds where we were going to have one, actually.” Slowly a grin took over their face. “I do have some twine though. We can make a shovel!”

Carmilla gave a sigh, unseen but distinctive behind the camera. “You had mini-solar panels and a soldering iron in your car but not a shovel?” LaFontaine gave a small shrug, not looking bothered by their life choices.

“Is Danny back yet?” Perry asked, almost a little nervously. “I don’t want her gone too long… not alone. Why did you let her go alone, Laura? You know better.” She gave a soft glare towards Laura and the camera, an accusatory hint in her words.

“Jolly Green wanted to go off by herself.” Carmilla said quickly. “If she gets killed, it’s her own damn fault for not taking someone with her.” The picture moved and focused on the vampire, her arms crossed and giving Perry a deadly stare.

LaFontaine, seen out of the corner of the frame, looked like they could sense the danger in the words being exchanged. “It’s okay. She’ll be back. Why don’t we work on the fire? It’ll get cold soon and we can figure out what we want to do about everything.“ They said, maybe a little nervously.

“Good plan, LaF!” Laura’s voice said, a bit too chipper for the current situation. A murmur of agreement managed to get picked up by the microphone from Carmilla’s direction.

However, before much progress could be made towards a fire, the sound of rustling leaves and snapping twigs came from behind the camera. LaFontaine and Perry instantly dashed through the frame, each returning with a trident and standing in front of Laura, who was obviously in charge of documenting the event. For posterity's sake or something. Carmilla remained off camera, unseen.

After a moment, Danny appeared over the tops of the bushes before fighting her way through and onto the campsite. “Ugh. At least these things provide a natural barrier for us...” She said, brushing off some stray leaves as Perry and LaFontaine visibly relaxed. The trident she took with her was covered in mud and vines.

“What’s the situation out there?” Laura asked.

Danny crossed over to the fire pit, the camera continuing to track her, and reached for a water bottle resting by a log. Carmilla stood in the background, not looking too pleased as the taller girl’s return. “Well. We really are in the middle of nowhere.” Danny reported, taking a sip from the bottle and throwing the trident down on the forest floor. “Nothing really stuck out as strange or dangerous, although the foliage is really, really thick. If anyone goes out, they should take the sword Carmilla took and use it as a machete or something. Other than that… we should be good for a while.”

“Okay then! Now that we have some water and Danny’s back, why don’t we start to make this place a little bit more habitable?” Perry said cheerily. “Laura, why don’t you put down the camera and let it charge or something?” The matriarch of the group continued as hands covered the lens and the picture went black.

* * *

The screen flickered to life as Laura leaned over the camera, holding her breath. After a few seconds, she leaned back to reveal herself alone in the green tent. The picture swayed slightly and Laura waited, expecting the camera to fall down. When it didn't and the picture stabilized, she sighed and looked at her boots, twirling a bit of the lace around her finger.

“Carmilla got the fire going and LaFontaine’s working on filtering and boiling the water. Perry’s making sure that LaF doesn't set the entire camp on fire and Danny’s on lookout, figuring out the best place where we can protect ourselves.” She informed the camera. Laura glanced to the side, looking to see if anyone was looking in on her.

“Look, I know I’m not a coward. And I don’t want to be.” She started slowly, as if trying to pace her own words. It was clear she was thinking hard; her normal smile was all but gone from her face. “But Perry’s right. We can only be lucky so many times. And between Will and Carmilla and the Dean and everything from last year…” The small girl let out a very shaky breath. “I don’t know how much luck I have left in me.

Carmilla’s great and wonderful and powerful and the most amazing thing to ever happen to me. But she’s not going to suffer from this thing and she knows it. She’s already dead and nothing can hurt her. She has super strength and can make things spontaneously combust.” Laura grinned, as if remembering something particularly funny. “More or less, anyway.” The smile faded, quickly being replaced by a worried look.

She reached forward and started playing with the edge of a sleeping bag in front of her. “She says she’s expecting to live another 300 years and I… I guess I don’t?” Laura admitted, her voice going up a little at the end. “Even if I had the choice… I believe that there are some things in this world you’re not supposed to understand. If you live for too long and you believe you understand everything, even if I wanted to understand everything, it’s a dangerous thing. Just look at what happened to the Dean.”

A moment passed and a laugh escaped her. “Okay so maybe not the Dean. Probably a bad example. But I wouldn't know what to do if all my friends and family weren’t around.” It looked like a weight, however small, was taken off of her shoulders. “A world without LaF and Perry?” She just shook her head with a grin.

“I guess just miss my Dad… it’s probably making me overly emotional.” She shrugged in a way which was spookily similar to one Carmilla routinely gave. “I haven’t seen him since the summer and now this is happening… I don’t even know if he knows about the zombies or if he’s okay...” She got quiet as she returned to twirling the shoe lace around her finger.

“But he’s my dad.” She said, trying to summon the courage she believed she had in herself. “This is the man who sent me to Krav Maga and sends me with day-of-the-week bear spray. If anyone could survive this, he can.” While her words sounded confident, there was a look in her eyes that told a different story.

There was a loud crash from outside the tent. Laura looked off camera, but didn't move as the sound of LaFontaine and Perry’s laughter broke the silence. “This is depressing. I’m sorry. I just... ” She shrugged, throwing up her hands in defeat.

Without another word, she reached forward and turned off the camera.

* * *

The camera turned on and automatically focused on Perry, looking nervous but managing it all in stride. “Why did you turn that thing on, sweetie?” She asked the person behind the camera.

This time, it was LaFontaine’s voice to come from behind the device. “Because we’re about to plan stuff and just like experiments, it must be done methodologically. We want to make sure we don’t repeat veto’d plans or do stupid things or remember things incorrectly. Per, this is a giant science experiment!” They concluded maybe a bit too enthusiastically.

Whether it was because Perry just loved LaFontaine’s excitement or they actually made valid points, she said nothing and turned to the group. The picture followed to show Laura sitting with Danny beside her and Carmilla on different log entirely. The sun had gone down a few hours ago, but the bonfire they started illuminated the entire camp. In the distance, stars shined brightly; the moon merely a small sliver tonight.

Perry seemed to be the moderator as she stood up, part of her visible in the corner of the frame, and cleared her throat. “So. Before we left, LaFontaine asked JP to do a quick search to figure out if there’s any critical books we might want while we’re out here.”

“Luckily for us, he didn’t refer me to a whole section of the Dewey Decimal System.” LaFontaine’s voice chimed in. “But he did give us a few books that might be helpful. I went into the library while we were waiting for Carmilla to come back from the gym.”

Pride flooded Perry’s face as LaFontaine explained their slight field trip. “They’re in our tent now. And luckily they don’t seem to be in Sumerian this time, but they’ll take a while to get through.” She explained.

“She means they’re old and boring.”

“What I _mean_ is, we have a lot working against us.” She shot LaFontaine a disapproving, but not at all menacing, look. “We don’t know how fast campus is going to fall to the hands of the undead, or if it’s already fallen, and we have no idea how to defeat them. All we have are a handful of books and a smartphone with the digital consciousness of a junior records clerk from 1874.”

Danny looked over at Carmilla. “Punk monkey- do you know how fast this shit spreads? Is it common cold speed or high school gossip fast?”

If the nickname bothered the vampire, she showed no signs. Instead she shrugged indifferently. “I don’t know. Medium?”

“You’re helpful.” Danny glared.

“Well, we’re about 100 miles from campus, give or take.” LaFontaine spoke quickly to dissolve any anger building between the two of them. “Given that the average human walks at about 3 miles per hour, I’d give us two days before they’re participating in our lovely camping trip with us. I’d say one day to prepare is plenty of time, but the last time I was gone for a day and hoped you guys were doing research, all you were doing was eating brownies.”

Laura grinned. “I told you we did a lot more than that! And we’ll be way more focused this time.” She was nearly bouncing in her seat. “There’s really nothing to distract us this time.”

The camera nodded but turned to Perry, who smiled sympathetically. “Another thing. We need to sleep in shifts. Someone should always be awake at night… who knows what’s out there?” As if on cue, a wolf howled in the distance. While Laura and Perry jumped, Carmilla and Danny looked around and at attention as if challenging the wolf to come out and attack them. 

“I’ll take first shift.” Danny said, turning to the camera. “I’m too wired to sleep now.”

“Wake me up when you’re tired, then I’ll take the second half of the night.” Carmilla volunteered.

Laura looked over at Carmilla. “Are you sure? We’ll probably need you at one hundred percent tomorrow with all the reading and ancient texts and translating. If you mistranslate or something happens and we have the wrong information, people could die or become zombies! And I don’t care what the internet says, I don’t think that people actually want to live like that, if you could call it living. Just mindlessly wandering everywhere-”

“Laura!” Both LaFontaine and Danny shouted the smaller girl’s name, cutting off the tangent before it went on any further.

But Carmilla thought it was adorable, as the small smile on her face could attest. “I’ll be fine, buttercup, I've done a lot worse.”

The two stared at each other until Perry clapped her hands. “Great! Okay!” Her voice way too chipper for someone in her position. “Now off to bed everyone! We might not be at Silas anymore, but I’m still a floor don and we need to be ready for the morning!” There was a round of laughter as the group stood up and the screen went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a good holiday! I was unconscious for most of yesterday so sorry for skipping.
> 
> As always, I'd love any comments you'd be willing to give me; either here or I'm on tumblr: sarthefirst.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

Standard morning chatter, broken by the occasional grunt, was heard long before the camera’s picture came to life. A red plaid pattern blocked any visual for a few minutes until the grunting stopped. When the plaid was removed, the campsite came into focus; the red plaid being part of Laura’s shirt, the owner of which was moving whatever the camera currently used as a stand.

Danny looked over at the camera before raising an eyebrow at the smaller girl. “Laura, why are you still filming? Don’t you think we have more important things to think about right now?”

“This is just as important as figuring out how to stop the invasion.” She responded, crossing over to the fire and taking a seat next to Carmilla. The vampire sat with a scowl on her face inspecting an old book that Perry must have gotten from campus before they left. “For one thing, zombies aren’t exactly common around here, even for Silas- that’s pretty nifty.” Only Laura Hollis could use the word _nifty_ in a sentence and not sound like a total tool. “Second- if we do figure out how to defeat them, wouldn’t you want to document the thought process and solution in case it happens again?

LaFontaine raised their hand from where they were at the base of the campfire, their arms full of small sticks to add to the embers. “I’d prefer if we make sure this can’t happen again.” They tossed a piece of tree branch into the fire, which engulfed the wood and instantly doubled the flames height. LaFontaine jumped back along with Perry (who sat behind them, watching cautiously) who nearly tripped over the log behind her.

Carmilla looked up and said, “I agree with Ginger One”, before returning to her book as if she never moved.

“Hey. ‘Ginger’’s a derogatory term!” LaFontaine joked. “I prefer ‘MC1R-challenged with a eumelanin deficiency’.” They received blank stares until they sighed and continued. “Melanocortin-1 receptor? MC1R. A mutation to it causes red hair and eumelanin is a subset of melanin which produces the black and brown color.” 

The blank looks continued as Perry stepped forward, placed her hand on their shoulder and crouched beside them. “Whatever you say, darling. Why don’t you set JP out and try to get some useful information” She gave them a brief hug before turning to the group. “Have you found anything yet, Carmilla?”

Laura was leaning on Carmilla’s shoulder and looking down at the book, confusion all over her face. “Nothing concrete yet. The Latin’s a bit rough and it’s not exactly my preferred language.” She drawled out. “The earliest accounts talk about fighting the army with a fierce vigour blah, blah, blah. They could have easily just said they hid in a cave until the epidemic passed- it would have made for a quicker read.” 

“Does anyone know how it started?” Danny asked, casually leaning on a trident. As if that were a normal thing to do in the middle of a forest. “Maybe if we know how it started, we could destroy the power source?”

“Like how you kill a process on a computer to get the program to stop misbehaving?” LaFontaine asked, looking up from their phone momentarily.

To the surprise of Perry and Laura, Danny nodded. “Exactly. Maybe no one ever figured out to kill it because there wasn’t a definitive way- the power source eventually just ran out.”

“You do realize how depressing that sounds, right Danny?” Laura sat up and put her hands in her lap, fingers intertwining nervously. “That we’d just have to wait somewhere and hope that a some mysterious energy stops producing zombie fuel?”

Danny shrugged. “Well, I mean. Obviously killing zombies doesn’t really _do_ anything to stop… whatever this is. It’s like...” There was a lengthy pause in which Danny thought of a proper metaphor (for a Lit TA, metaphors did not seem to be a strong suit). “Okay, so imagine a plant like poison ivy. You obviously want to stop it, but cutting off its leaves doesn’t help, since they just grow again- probably with a stronger poison in the leaves. The only way to kill it is to cut it off at the base of the plant. Or dig it up around the root and relocate it.”

“The last time we tried to do something like that, we nearly lost Carmilla.” Perry pointed out. 

At the woman’s words, Laura decided to add her voice into the discussion as well. “Yeah! What if it’s not Carmilla who gets hurled into the scary power source next time? What if it’s you or LaF or Kirsh or literally anyone else who isn’t immortal?” She asked.

“Well I guess we just make sure she’s the one to destroy the energy source or power center or whatever.” Danny stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

At this, Laura jumped up off the log, her arms folded across her chest. “How could you say that?”

Danny raised an eyebrow at the smaller girl. “What?”

“You can’t just sacrifice someone willy nilly like that!”

“Newsflash, Laura: Carmilla’s not a someone!” Danny’s words left an uncomfortable silence hanging around the campsite. LaFontaine looked up from her phone and Perry moved a little closer to Laura, probably as a precaution in case either woman did something incredibly stupid.

Carmilla barely looked up from her book, although she did mutter a slightly angry “sitting right here...” before falling silent again.

Predictably, Danny chose to ignore her. “She’s a vampire who _can’t die_. And for it to be a sacrifice, someone has to lose something. She can’t lose a life she doesn’t have. If the enemy has an unkillable weapon, why don’t we utilize ours? It seems only fair.”

“Because she’s not a tool to be used like that.” Laura said, her face flush. “She has thoughts and a soul… even if it’s a bit… eccentric.”

“I wouldn’t go that far, sundance.”

For not the first time in their relationship, Laura also chose to ignore Carmilla. “Not to mention she’s been super helpful with figuring out the lophiiformes… thing and defeating the Dean.”

Danny scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Oh yeah. She was a _huge_ help defeating the thing she was a part of for how many hundreds of years.”

At this Carmilla stood up, slamming the book in her hands shut and tossing it onto the ground. “If you two are done talking about me as if I’m not even here, I’ll be out getting something to eat.” She walked out of frame, flashing Danny her fangs once she was out out Laura’s line of sight. 

Perry let out a nervous laugh and gripped LaFontaine’s shoulder. “Honey, can you help me identify a type of ivy I found earlier?” She asked, practically dragging them out of the fire circle and down a path into the forest until only the tops of their red hair could be seen.

“We need to think of a way that isn’t based purely on a kamikaze idea. We can save everyone this time.” Her face was set and her voice was full of finality, as if daring Danny to argue this topic with her. “And what is your problem anyway? I thought you and Carmilla were past...”, arms flailed around, “whatever this is!”

Danny crossed her arms and shrugged. “Just because we worked together once doesn’t mean that I’m over it.”

“You’re being really immature about this, Danny. We weren’t even dating!” Laura said. “We were really good friends who hung out a lot. That doesn’t make us a couple.” 

“Weren’t we though?” The taller woman asked, looking hurt. “We went out to dinner all the time, hung out after class, went to parties? It was all but Facebook official.”

Laura’s voice remained steady, with a hint of failed emotionlessness. “It’s only official if both parties are aware that it was happening.” She took a step towards the towering redhead. “Look, I’m sorry if I led you to believe something that wasn’t true. And I _do_ like you. I just… it was never in the same way you like me. And it sucks that we keep running into each other’s lives, especially if you don’t want to see me. But we have to be the bigger people right now.”

Danny lowered her head and stared at her feet for a moment before letting out a shaky sigh. “I know. I just.” She looked up, not meeting the camera or Laura’s eyes. “I’m going to go around and scout the area some more.”

“You shouldn’t go alone.”

“I need time to myself. To think.” She finally looked at Laura, giving a small smile; touched that she would still make sure Danny was safe. “I’ll be fine. I promise.” Danny walked over to the water cooler which held the river water and produced a short sword from behind it. With a weak smile she walked out of frame; the sounds of sword hitting foliage were able to be heard soon after.

Looking around, Laura went over to the camera and sat on her heels in front of it. “Well. That could have probably gone better.” Running a hand through her hair, she sighed, thinking hard. “Danny’s off ‘thinking’ with a sword and Carmilla’s gone to kill something and we still have zero leads on the Zombie Source of Doom. Maybe LaF and JP’ll have something for us later today.” Laura sounded exhausted, the bags under her eyes suggesting that last night wasn’t an easy one. Without another word, she reached over and turned the camera off.

* * *

“I look like an idiot, LaF.” Laura’s voice rang out well before the picture stopped being black. After a few seconds of the sounds of the camera’s microphone rubbing against another surface, the black screen revealed LaFontaine kneeling in front of the camera.

They looked up over the camera and gave a grin. “Don’t you always look that way, Laura?” Laura’s hand came into frame, putting a single digit towards their friend. After another few moments, LaFontaine stood up and smiled at the camera, “So the rig looks like it’s holding up well. Why don’t you try jogging around the fire circle?”

The picture started moving, slowly making its way around the campsite. Carmilla was back, sitting on a log and reading an ancient-looking book while Perry and LaFontaine stood next to each other, watching the camera while the latter struggled not to laugh. When the camera arrived back at by LaFontaine, Laura sighed. “How’d it feel?”

The camera moved up and down for a second. “Not bad. Barely felt it.” Laura’s hands protruded from the bottom of the camera frame and waved around.

“Awesome!” LaFontaine looked directly into the campfire. “For all those watching at home, I had some spare materials in the back of my car, so we made it so we could wear the camera, in case we need everyone’s hands. It’s a combination of an old backpack, some duct tape and a bit of creative use of materials, thanks to Perry.” They explained, looking over at Perry with a combination of admiration and love.

Carmilla’s voice drifted over. “Now if only we have a reason to wear it.” The camera turned to focus on her.

“Do you have anything yet?” Laura asked.

“Nothing jumping out at me… and considering the age and subject matter of the books, I think we should take that as a plus.” Carmilla slowly turned the page, delicately handling the ancient material.

A high-pitched ping rang out, the camera (and Laura) immediately turning towards LaFontaine, the only one who actually had service out in the middle of nowhere. The redhead pulled out their phone and quickly read what was on the screen, a smile slowly growing on their face. “What’s it say?” Perry walked over and started to read over LaFontaine’s shoulder.

“I think we have a lead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really rough last few days, so it's a bit shorter than normal. But on the other hand, I actually know how things are going to go down now.
> 
> Comments are appreciated, as always, here or at Tumblr: sarthefirst.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

The camera turned on to a scene that only seemed like a few minutes had passed, this time being handled shakily instead of strapped to someone’s back. “Okay, I replaced the battery. What were you saying, LaF?” Laura’s voice asked.

“Basically that JP is the best junior records clerk I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing.” They said, holding up their phone to the camera. With a smile, they looked at the glowing screen and began to read. “The zombie myth came out of old Haiti where a bokor would revive bodies for them to be their own personal slaves. This was passed down throughout history, eventually leaving the island. It wasn’t really a problem until the United States occupied Haiti in the early 1900s when people with actual powers got hold of the rumors and decided to cause chaos.

One person, who claimed to be a wizard, compressed this power of animation into a single stone. When a bit of the stone is mixed with certain charms and powder or whatever, it gets activated- the zombies doing the bidding of whoever cast the spell. This was big in the World Wars and the Cold War, since there were so many bodies anyway.”

Perry moved closer into LaFontaine and looked at the screen, her face full of worry. “Who would do such a thing?” The entire group turned and looked at her with disbelief. “Okay fine.” She threw up her hands. “Is this what’s going on now?”

LaFontaine shrugged. “JP thinks it’s the most likely answer… which we have to accept as _the_ answer at this point.” They looked back down at the screen. “According to this, either the stone gets destroyed...” They grinned and looked up. “The last known instance of the stone got hit by a bomb in World War 2!” Off the skeptical looks, they continued to read. “Otherwise, the stone’s power feeds off of the person who summoned it until they themselves turn into a zombie, with the strength of the stone empowering them.”

The camera lowered and focused solely on Laura’s shoes. “Well that sounds just fantastic.” Carmilla’s voice broke the awkward silence that fell between them. Black boots joined the converse, the latter’s legs leaning towards the boots. When the camera moved back to Perry and LaFontaine, the picture was at a slight angle. 

“Who could be using the stone though?” Laura asked. “And if was on Silas’ campus, why didn’t anyone find it sooner? Not that I’m supporting the reanimation of dead bodies to form an army.”

The camera righted itself.

“My guess is we need some more information about how this nonsense started.” LaFontaine suggested. “For that we’ll need Danny- she was the one who saw everything go down. Do you think you could make sure you don’t bite each other’s heads off?” While their tone was accusatory, there was a small grin playing at the side of their lips.

Carmilla laughed. “Amazon isn’t exactly hesitant to jump down my throat, if you haven’t noticed.”

“She’s been dealing with some stuff.” Laura said quietly. “I’m sure everyone here can do their hardest to be on their best behaviour.” Her sickly sweet smile was visible on her words… primarily directed at Carmilla.

“Fine.” Carmilla huffed. “But if she snaps at me, it’s eye for an eye.”

Laura let out a small sigh and the camera shut off.

* * *

“LaFontaine, I look like an idiot.” Danny’s voice joined the video as the camera flickered to life. Once more, LaFontaine’s face filled the screen before they backed away, revealing the fire circle. Laura was practically sitting on top of Carmilla on a log and Perry stood a few feet behind LaFontaine, her fingers moving nervously in front of her.

LaFontaine rolled their eyes. “You’re the only one of us who’s not around the same height, I was wondering if you got a better vantage point since you’re taller. Stand up.”

The picture rose and looked clear over the the heads of the rest of the group and into the forest.

Perry spoke up first. “So, Danny. What did you see on campus? How did everything start?”

An arm moved in front of the camera- Danny was pushing her hair back. “Some of the other members of the Summer Society were cleaning up the Lustig building pit thing and there was this rumbling. You know, kind of close to where we first found Carmilla. Not the sort or tremors that first happened after the fight. They weren’t that bad. But they were out of the ordinary, so one of the girls sent out this mass text, asking for battle staffs, just in case.”

“Why is it that you guys always choose violence first?” Carmilla asked.

Danny turned, but the camera pointed to yet more foliage. “We don’t choose violence. We choose protection, thank you very much.”

There was a soft sound of skin hitting skin before Laura’s voice perked up. “So what happened next?”

“When I got there, the girls were explaining to me what happened when we heard some rocks falling near the pit. We looked over and saw the first few zombies. I didn’t stick around much longer, since I knew I was going to meet you guys soon. But I think one of the theater students got bit. That’s how they started infecting the general campus population.”

Someone let out a deep breath; probably LaFontaine since they spoke next. “Okay. So it originated from the center of the pit where the lophiiformes was so...”

“Danny, when you found Carmilla. What was there?” Laura asked slowly.

The camera shifted a little. “What do you mean?”

“The big pit. Carmilla didn’t die. What if-”

“No.” Carmilla cut of Laura mid sentence, her voice laden with panic and a hint of denial. “No it can’t be.”

“I’m just saying Carm, it’s a possibility.”

“No. I refuse to accept that. If-”

“If the stone was down there-”

“Okay, stop!” Perry shouted. “What are you two talking about?”

Laura answered. “What if the Dean didn’t die? Maybe she just landed with the lophiiformes and found the stone? What if she’s using it from inside the Lustig pit? And if she’s the power source… she doesn’t have anything for the stone to feed off of… either the zombies won’t die or she’ll become a vampire-zombie hybrid monster! ”

“Oh.” Perry’s voice was small and came out more like a squeak than anything else.

The camera lowered itself as Danny sat down, revealing Perry and LaFontaine sitting next to each other on a log with disbelief on their faces and Carmilla and Laura staring off at each other. LaFontaine rubbed their hand through their hair, as if to smother the thoughts and panic back into their brain. “This means we have to fight your mother again.” They said quietly.

Laura tried to find the silver lining. “At least this time it’s just her and a bunch of brainless zombies?”

Carmilla couldn’t help but laugh. “The vampires that were dusted were pretty brainless too, buttercup.” But no one laughed with her. Laura moved and sat down on a log silently until a few seconds later, Carmilla joined her. They all sat like that, in complete silence for at least two minutes.

Danny’s hand reached up and flicked off the camera.

* * *

Once more, LaFontaine’s face filled the screen, however this time the campsite was empty except for them and Perry. They sat the camera down and sat next to the other redhead, who stared at the ground, worry still on her face. They nudged Perry with their knee but after she didn’t respond, they looked back up at the camera, their face unreadable.

“We’re running low on food. Perry had brought some trail mix and Laura had some cookies, but we meant to go shopping before leaving. Given the situation, a change of plans happened.” They shrugged. “Laura, Carmilla and Danny went to find some fruit if they could. But I think Danny and Carmilla just wanted to get out and do something. Which I get. I’m itching to experiment on something just to get my mind off of the current plot twist.”

Perry reached over and grabbed LaFontaine’s hand, but said nothing. She just gave that smile she reserved for LaFontaine and cleaning.

LaFontaine smiled back at her then looked back at the camera. “We know we have to go back. We know we have to fight. And I’m ready for it. It’s just a bit nerve-wracking.”

“But we have to stand up anyway.” Perry smiled, gripping their hand a little harder. “It’ll be tough, but it’s something worth fighting for, isn’t it?”

A chuckle escaped them. “Of course!” They reached over and kissed Perry’s cheek. Perry’s eyebrows jumped before relaxing into an appreciative, loving smile.

“And one of us will wear the backpack for that… thing.” Perry motioned to the camera in front of her. “So in case anything happens...”

LaFontaine cut her off quickly. “Don’t even think about that. Nothing will happen and we’ll save everyone who hasn’t been bit yet. I’m more afraid of getting hit with falling debris from the Lustig… that thing does _not_ look stable.” Between their words and the look on their face, a laugh managed to come from Perry, who was starting to visibly relax.

They moved their hand out of Perry’s only to wrap their arm around her shoulder and hold her close. Her reaction proved all they needed to continue and give her a squeeze before looking back into the camera. “Once the others come back, we’ll start packing. We know we have to go back to campus and the Lustig. We don’t have long left here before the zombies should make their way out here. So we’re going to load up the car with as little as we think we’ll need, you know, food, water and weapons, then go right to Silas.”

“And after we lugged all that water too, we probably won’t get to take all of it.” Perry laughed, perhaps a little bitterly.

LaFontaine shrugged. “It’s okay. It showed everyone we have awesome upper body strength.” They took their arm away from Perry to flex, resulting in laughs from both of them.

“Oh come here, you weirdo.” Perry took their shirt and pulled them into a long, passionate kiss, LaFontaine’s hands running through Perry’s bright red curls.

When they parted, LaFontaine was breathless. “Wow.”

“Wow.” Another laugh.

“I don’t mind the control freak if this is what they’re controlling.” They laughed before Perry crushed their lips together again. When they pulled apart, LaFontaine stood up. “Wait one second.” They ran over to the camera and turned it off.

* * *

When the camera flicked on, it was just after daybreak, the sun just starting to stream through the trees. The campsite was all but empty. The tents were packed, but the logs remained around the fire pit and various containers remained littered on the ground. Some held paper, others plastic, yet others contained unidentifiable materials. One box looked identical to the one sitting on Mr. Hollis’ couch.

“I can’t believe you don’t want us to take the rest of our trash.” LaFontaine said, crossing into the frame. “This is awful for the environment.”

Carmilla entered the picture carrying a large wooden spear and a sword. “We need to travel light. We can come back for the trash later if we really want.”

“LaF, have you ever heard of the Spartans?” Laura asked, obviously behind the camera (as Carmilla was constantly in the picture, even as she moved around).

LaFontaine gave the camera a look as if to ask _Do you think I’m stupid?_ Instead they responded with “Of course I’ve have.”

“They lived with very basic quarters, because a true warrior needs nothing else.” Danny replied. The camera tore itself off of Carmilla to look at the taller woman organizing their camping supplies to the top of LaFontaine’s SUV. Weapons could be easily seen in the backseat- ready to grab and use if need be.

“Right.” Laura said. “We’re just checking off things on our list in order of priority. Right now, first order of business is to get rid of this stone… thing.”

As the rest of the group started finishing up, the camera moved over to the SUV and looked back on the empty campsite. “Not the camping trip you wanted, cupcake?”

The camera turned over to look at Carmilla, standing beside Laura. “It was a bit unpredictable, yes. But I did like the nights. The fire and games were quite enjoyable.” She said matter-of-factly. 

A low, predatorial laugh escaped Carmilla, who gave a cheeky grin. “I’m sure you did enjoy those games.”

“That’s not what I meant!” A hand reached forward to gently hit Carmilla on the shoulder. The camera turned around to focus on Laura’s face. “That’s not what I meant.” She said directly to the camera.

“Whatever, buttercup.” Carmilla leaned over and kissed Laura. The camera lowered slowly until it was pointed at the ground, swinging slightly as if it were hanging by a strap.

A loud voice broke the silence. “You two lovebirds ready to go?” LaFontaine asked.

The camera was jerked up quickly, revealing a very red Laura and a very smug looking Carmilla. “Yeah sure! I just need to drop something off!”

The camera clicked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by: The mere idea of an entire scene taken place with very little visual of the characters because Danny's so damn tall.
> 
> As always, comments/critiques are appreciated. Here or on tumblr: sarthefirst.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

That was it.

That was the last disc from the box.

Mr. Hollis looked through the others within the cardboard container, but they were just burned versions of the vlog Laura had kept during the school semester. He had seen those, although he had to admit he was debating re-watching them just to see his daughter smile again.

He shook slightly as he closed the final disc back into its case and closed the lid on the box. It stayed on the living room table; he didn’t have the heart to put it away. Laura had been missing for weeks already, and it comforted him that some of these tapes were dated during that time, but he knew better than to hold onto a fantasy. If she stopped recording and the campsite was found empty… well, if there was one thing the living dead made sure you did, it was live. 

But that didn’t stop him from sitting on his couch for about 22 hours, staring at the boarded up windows.

The boy from town hall, Michael, dropped off some of the government-regulated food around hour 8. But other than nodding towards the hallway where they should drop it off, Mr. Hollis did nothing. He was still processing everything that had happened to his daughter and her friends over the last few weeks and his stomach was in knots. 

They did something stupid. He knew it. Brave, maybe, yes. But stupid. He wished he taught his daughter to be a bit more cowardly and let the authorities deal with situations like this.

The phone rang a few times, but he let it go to the dysfunctional voice mail. It crackled for a moment, but it didn’t sound like the person ever left a message. He didn’t care; everyone who knew him how to reach him and most phone lines have been down for a few days already. It was a miracle that they reached him at all.

He finally moved to get a glass of water around 10am the next day. As he stared at the sink, motivating himself to do _something_ today, another knock on the door rang out throughout. It wasn’t the normal pattern by people who were doing deliveries or the one set by the local police. 

This one was urgent.

_Knock._

_Knockknockknockknockknockknockknockknock._

Well, at least it wasn’t the sound made when the undead pounds on the front door. With a sigh, he put down his glass of water and walked over to the front room.

Mr. Hollis opened the door to four very tired, very exhausted, very familiar faces.

“Hi Dad.”

* * *

Laura stood at her father, gaping at her from the doorway. She had to admit though, the group looked pretty odd sight to be seen. She was being held up mostly by Carmilla and sported a black eye on the right of her face and a large, infected looking cut which ran from her left temple to her neck. Carmilla was no better; although it looked like most of her injuries were starting to heal. It was mostly the look of exhaustion and the sunken features on her face that betrayed her.

Stupid vampiric biology and magical healing abilities.

Behind them stood Perry and LaFontaine, the former looking out towards Laura’s father but not really seeing him. LaFontaine was rubbing Perry’s back, attempting to be comforting and looking up at Mr. Hollis, their eyes begging to take them in. They had a fair amount of scratches on them, and there was dried blood down a large chunk of their face, but they didn’t too shaken up.

It took him a minute but her dad managed to unfreeze, stepping aside and gesturing them to cross the threshold. “Hurry, hurry, come in, come in.” As they entered, he looked outside before closing the door behind them, bolting the multitude of locks... just in case. “Where’s the tall one?” He asked. “Sammy?”

“Danny.” LaFontaine corrected as Laura limped and fell onto the couch, clutching her side and they lowered Perry into a love seat. Perry curled her legs up into her chest and leaned her head on her knees. “She stayed back at school… she wanted to make sure the other members of the Summer Society are okay.”

Laura let out a groan which, to her credit, she tried to suppress. Carmilla was on her in an instant, pushing the smaller woman’s hair back behind her ear and assessing the cut on her face. Laura looked at her like she was a goddess sent down to help heal her.

“Let me go get a first aid kit and then you guys will have to tell me what happened.” Laura’s dad looked rather flustered before spinning around (twice) before heading up the stairs, leaving the girls alone.

LaFontaine sat down next to Perry and turned towards her, “Come on, babe, talk to me.” Their voice cracked a little as Perry didn’t move. “Please? We’re safe now. No more running. I promise.” They leaned forward and placed a small kiss to her knee, never taking their eyes off of the woman in front of her.

On the other couch, Carmilla moved to lay Laura down since the latter was complaining quietly about lightheadedness. “It’ll get better once we get some more food in you and get you all cleaned up.” Carmilla said quietly. “You just need to take it easy, buttercup. No more chronic hero complex for the next 24 hours, at least.”

“Oh, but that’s the best part.” Laura laughed quietly while Carmilla rolled her eyes. “I was tired of you being all heroic vampire. I wanted to give it a shot for a change.” She smiled.

“Yeah well, I’m not a fan of you nearly dying, so a 24 ban is now in place.”

When Mr. Hollis returned, he stopped at the top of the stairs, watching the two couples coo over each other. He had seen it on the videos, but it was another to see it in person. He smiled; it was nice to see that Laura was protected by her friends even when he wasn’t around. With a smile, he descended the stairs and knelt by his daughter, opening the first aid kit slowly, accessing the damages.

“There’s some food in the storage container in the hall.” He said, pouring some rubbing alcohol onto a handkerchief and pressing it against a section of Laura’s cut. He looked pitifully over at Carmilla. “I’m afraid I don’t have any spare.. uh… blood around though.”

The vampire, who had retreated to the other side of the couch with her feet brushing up against Laura’s, shrugged. “Not a problem.”

Perry hadn’t moved, so LaFontaine got up and walked over to the hall and opened up the container. They took out a packet of crackers and crossed back to Perry. “Come on, Perr, you need to eat something.” A saltine was offered and then ignored.

“So.” Her dad said awkwardly, wincing slightly as his daughter hissed in pain beneath his fingertips. “Who’s going to tell me what happened?” He asked, looking over his shoulder to Carmilla, Perry and LaFontaine. “I got your videos… but they seem to be a few weeks old.” He explained. “But you left on a very _cliffhangery_ note.” He turned to look at Laura with an accusatory look, but the smile on his face and tender touch to the wound he was tending to betrayed him.

“Yeah, Laura has a habit of doing that...” LaFontaine laughed lightly.

When her dad pulled away, Laura sat up; instinctively moving towards Carmilla who took her in her arms. “It’s a long story… can we just… not… for a bit?” She asked, the left side of her face now angrily inflamed at being treated medically. 

“Of course. Of course. Do you want some hot cocoa?” Her father stood over them, his hands fidgeting in front of his stomach. He looked over at LaFontaine. “Did you need anything from the med kit?”

LaFontaine shook their head. “I’m fine, thanks. I’ll just wash off soon… it’s mostly just bruises and dried blood now. Maybe a sprained ankle.” They ran their hand through Perry’s hair gently. “Perry’s dealing with some stuff right now, but once she’s better.” They nodded, as if that statement solved the problem of their mostly-red face.

Laura leaned in at a small angle (her face contorted as she did so), and whispered to her father. “Perry’s been kind of… ”

“Catatonic?” Carmilla offered.

“Yeah.” Laura sighed and then leaned back into Carmilla’s embrace, having deemed this position the least painful. “For a few days. We’ve got her to eat some stuff. But mostly she just drinks water whenever LaFontaine asks her.”

A worried look crossed her father’s features. “Do I want to know what happened when you left that campsite?” He asked nervously. They obviously were worse for wear and he never liked to see his daughter in any danger.

Laura gave a hollow laugh. “That seemed forever ago.” She looked over to Carmilla. “Remember that last night? We had a puppet show.”

The other girl rolled her eyes, but smiled. “I sure do, cupcake. Your vocal range has no boundaries.” Carmilla smirked.

Laura’s eyes went wide, staring at Carmilla. “Yes! For the voices! Of the characters!”

“Please, I don’t want to know.” Her dad said, picking up the first aid kit. “Hot cocoa for everyone! Then you’re going to tell a story.” He said, leaving the room before Carmilla started laughing, burying her face in Laura’s hair.

* * *

A little while later, everyone had a mug of hot chocolate, even Perry had one (despite the fact she didn’t uncurl from her ball to reach for it, the cup remained on the table in between the love seat and the couch). Laura’s father sat on an ottoman, looking at the four battered women in front of him. “Sorry the chocolate’s kind of weak. I only had two packs to split between us.” No response. “One day the economy will pick up again.”

LaFontaine tried to avoid the silence brought on by these statements by pulling Perry towards them and mumbling incoherent statements into their hair.

“Carm?” Laura’s voice was a little raspy, but she behind her towards her vampiric pillow. “Do you still have the discs?”

“Mhm.” Carmilla leaned over the arm of the sofa to retrieve a backpack she threw on the ground when she got settled earlier. After a few minutes of digging, she pulled out a stack of DVDs, in their cases, and the video camera used to capture all the footage. She held them out to Mr. Hollis. “Do you mind? I kind of got some baggage I rather not move.” Carmilla said, looking down at his daughter. 

Laura gave a grin that one would normally give when over-medicated on pain killers. Which might have been a thing slipped into Laura’s hot chocolate- Carmilla would deny all and any allegations. “I’m the cat.”

Carmilla ran her hand through the brown hair on her lap. “Whatever you say, cutie.”

Mr. Hollis stood up and took the handful of discs, and the camera, from Carmilla’s cold hands. He inspected the discs and tilted his head in a bit of confusion. “They aren’t ordered.” He observes. “How do I know which one to put in?”

“They’re in the order of the rainbow.” LaFontaine said from their position holding Perry. “Red first, then orange. The cases.” They explained. “We forgot all the writing utensils at the campsite. We had to get imaginative.”

Her father gave a knowing smile. “Of course.”

With a gentle hand, he took the red DVD case and pulled out the shiny disc. “Shiny...” Laura said pointing to the reflection on the ceiling. 

Carmilla shushed her and blushed slightly at LaFontaine’s judgement eyes. “What? She’ll be delirious for a few hours but it’s better than before.” She scoffed.

“Please don’t continue to drug my child under my roof.” Mr. Hollis said, walking over to the television. “Just because you’ve saved her once before doesn’t mean you have the father’s approval quite yet.”

“Yes, sir.” Carmilla grinned something devilish.

With a roll of his eyes, Mr. Harris pressed the disc into the player and returned to his ottoman. He picked up the remote and pressed ‘play’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vlog format will return next chapter.
> 
> Oh boy, how much I've missed 3rd person narration....  
> [hums about you never know what you've got til it's gone]
> 
> It's been a rough few days for me with a lot of shenanigans, so sorry about the slight(?) wait.  
> Hope the fluff here makes up for it.
> 
> Comments, as always, are super!appreciated.   
> I read them, I do. I just think about replying then don't /actually/ reply and then I forget I never replied... you know.  
> Here or on tumblr: sarthefirst.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a general thank you:  
> Thank you so much for dealing with the fact that google docs does the British spelling and my Chrome does the U.S. spellings and when I proof on AO3, I may or may not keep all spellings one way or the other. It's a nasty habit of mine.

There was no noise, although the sounds of breathing could almost be heard. The picture remained black, although it wasn’t pure and the camera was obviously on. “Shh, shh. They’re almost past.”

“We were quiet until you said something, Thelma.” Carmilla muttered. It was weird how while it was sometimes hard to tell whose voice was whose, Carmilla’s was always distinct and identifiable.

A few more seconds passed full of static from someone running their hands over the microphone. “Okay. It looks like they’re gone. Go, go, go!” Perry’s shrill voice, full of nerves of course, broke through the darkness before the rev of an engine roared. 

The picture jerked upwards, showing the highway lights through the front windshield speeding past them.

“I hate having to hide under the stupid blanket.” Danny grumbled, the camera looking towards her. She moved said blanket off of her shoulders and onto her lap. 

Out of the corner of the frame, Carmilla cracked her neck. “Unless you want to get attacked by an undead horde from the pits of academia hell, I suggest you get used to confined spaces.”

“Carm, be nice.” Laura whispered, almost pleading to the older woman. Laura turned the camera around to face herself, trees and various traffic signs passing behind her as the car raced forward. “We’ve been on the road for a while. It’s been slow, since the zombies made more progress than LaFontaine calculated-”

“It was my first miscalculation in months!” LaFontaine shouted from the driver’s seat, defending their honor.

Laura smiled as Perry answered. “Of course it was, sweetie.”

“Anyway. We’re about a half hour, driving normal speeds, from campus. But Danny doubts we’ll get to campus proper. We’ve been stopping every few miles for about an hour already to make sure we’re not seen.”

“I’m not sure it will matter after a while though.” The camera turned around and looked at Danny, a thoughtful look on her face. “These guys are curious, not violent. That’s why they’re on the outside of ground zero. The closer we get to the source… I can’t imagine they’ll be happy about visitors.”

The engine revved. “True. It fits basic psychiatry… at least for humans.” LaFontaine voiced from the front of the car.

Suddenly, the camera dropped with a _thump_ and shouts were heard as Laura’s hands struggled to obtain the small device. When the picture finally cleared up, it was pointed at a car’s window and the sun was glaring directly into the vehicle. “Can you do anything?” Perry shouted. 

The engine reved a little, but they didn’t move. “That’s a no-go-oh!” LaFontaine shouted as the view outside the window changed; this time a face emerged. The eyes were sunken into its grey skin and a chunk of its nose seemed to be missing, when its mouth opened it revealed a black pit with the tongue missing. The zombie’s clothes were no better off than the rest of his face; torn and worn, it looked like the person who previously inhabited the body died days ago.

A second later, a friend joined which seemed much worse off than the first. This one had an eye missing and was pressing against the car with its right shoulder. The camera panned to the front of the car, looking at LaFontaine, to reveal about a dozen zombies pressed up against their door.

“Okay. Time for Plan B.” Carmilla said as the camera swiveled around to focus on her. She reached back into the trunk area of the SUV and pulled out one of the tridents. “Time to suit up, creampuffs.” She motioned for Perry or LaFontaine to take the weapon.

Danny seemed to agree with this plan, as she reached down to the floor of the car and pulled out a sword that Carmilla had previously acquired. “We’re not that far from school, right?” She asked.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Perry shouted, trying to get the attention of the quickly-weaponizing army before her. ”Are you sure this is the right idea?”

The car shook again as growls could be heard through the windows. “Got a better one?” Danny questioned, a slight glare in her eyes. Carmilla offered the redhead a trident. After a beat, Perry sighed, rolled her eyes, and grabbed the spear.

“Wait! I have to get the backpack!” The camera was put down on the seat, staring at an unused seat belt. The sounds of Laura searching for something in the trunk were heard.

Until Carmilla sighed exasperatedly, anyway. “Seriously?”

The camera was picked up and placed into something; straps appeared momentarily. “We need to record what we’re doing so it lives on! You of all people should know about the importance of passing on information to future generations!”

After pointing in various directions for a few seconds, the picture steadied on Carmilla… who looked extremely annoyed at the entire situation. “Yes, yes, I’m old. I’ve got it.” The camera moved in as Laura leaned into Carmilla, kissing her cheek.

“Alright! Give me something to swing!” Laura said, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. 

Danny rolled her eyes, but handed over a trident. “On the count of three, Perry and Laura open the doors, LaFontaine and Carmilla will keep anything off of them and we get out and storm the beaches. Ready?” Laura, Carmilla and LaFontaine nodded, but Perry let out a small whimper, apparently not excited with the prospect of having to start the fight. 

“One.” Danny’s voice was barely a whisper. “Two.” Only growls could be heard along with the squeaking of the SUV’s suspension. “Three!”

The camera moved abruptly as it showed Perry pushing open the door and LaFontaine’s trident sticking through a hole between her arms, skewering an incoming zombie through the chest. “Ah!” Perry exclaimed, a mix of surprise and disgust. Black ooze leaked out of the hole made by the dark blue trident.

“Go, go, go!” Danny shouted, breaking them out of their trance. With the grace of a newborn giraffe, the five of them stumbled out of the car, brandishing their weapons. 

The camera focused on the trident right in front of it as Laura faced two zombies, their faces staring into nothing but reaching out towards her. She yelled out as jabbed the one on the left through the chest, yanking the trident’s head out with a slight grunt; a black, dead organ seemed to be attached. However, a gaping chest wound didn’t slow the zombie down- Laura gave the dead body another hard jab with the weapon. “They won’t die!”

“Have you ever seen a zombie movie?” Danny shouted from behind the camera. LaFontaine yelled out happily, unseen in their victory. “Take off their heads!”

Laura lifted the trident like a baseball bat and took a vicious swing. With a dull, slightly hollow sounding _thunk _, the slightly greenish head of her opponent bounced onto the ground before rolling to a stop. Mounted on a happily giggling Laura, the camera turned to face the second zombie.__

__It reached out, moaning, and grabbed the trident’s head with a grip that seemed to defy the lack of muscle mass. A short tug of war ensued before Laura took both hands on the trident’s shaft and pushed forward. The speared forks, fueled by Laura’s momentum, pierced through the zombie’s cheekbones. The excess energy kept the trident moving, pushing the entire head off of the body. It dangled by the black-oozing cheekbones as the rest of the body dropped to the ground, still and finally at rest._ _

__The camera spun around and focused on the other four. LaFontaine stood protectively in front of Perry, who looked a bit unsure of her current situation but swung her trident at a slowly moving zombie anyway. LaFontaine had two bodies at their feet and looked at a third with a beckoning expression._ _

__Closer to the hood of the car were Danny and Carmilla; for as much as they hated each other, they made an amazing team. They stood back to back, Danny with a sword and Carmilla with two daggers and her fangs bared, each handling their own small handful of zombies and each incredibly deadly. Within seconds the massacre concluded, leaving everyone breathing heavy and subconsciously forming after-battle rituals._ _

__Danny kept a firm grip on her sword, even taking practice swings at where the zombies previously stood, bouncing on her heels as if waiting for another fight._ _

__Carmilla licked her fangs and tried to put on the disaffectionate face she normally wore, crossing her arms and hiding behind a lock of hair that fell onto her face._ _

__Perry took a bandana (orange) out of her back left pocket and started cleaning off the gore from her trident with a intense rigour._ _

__LaFontaine was doing what they normally did in any situation, not just post-battle, and was looking for something to observe and experiment; this time it was the black ooze that could be considered zombie-blood._ _

__And Laura?_ _

__Laura looked fondly over her adopted family and was just happy they survived another fight without serious injuries or death._ _

__LaFontaine though, they didn’t look as comforted as everyone else. “What’s wrong, LaF?” Laura voiced her concern since, next to Perry, she was the closest thing to a den mother the group had._ _

__“Nothing.” They said, not exactly convincingly. “It’s just this goo. It’s chemically fascinating. It has the consistency of half-melted plastic when on the ground but if you poke at it...”, they scooped a handful of it up off the ground, “it’s more like pure liquid.”_ _

__“Put that down!” Perry said, her voice full of worry. “How do you know the blood isn’t going to turn you into some… undead… mummy-zombie?” Her voice cracked a little in concern._ _

__However, LaFontaine laughed and stood up, dropping the rest of the mysterious ooze back into the puddle and wiping their hand on their jeans. “Because that’s not how it works. It’s not some disease where it’s transmitted through blood-”_ _

__“We don’t know that.” Danny said quickly. After a quick glare from LaFontaine she grew silent again._ _

__“It’s not very likely, given how zombies are… turned? Is that the right word?” Everyone shrugged; they didn’t take a vocabulary course on this nonsense. “It happens with a bite. If anything it’d be spit or bodily fluids, not black goop we think might function similarly to human blood.”_ _

__While this did little to calm Perry down, it did enough to relax everyone else. Carmilla appeared from behind the SUV. “Your tires are slashed.” She informed LaFontaine. “And I’m no mechanic, but I don’t think the engine’s supposed to smoke like that.” Carmilla jerked her head towards the front part of the car which had a very thin stream of green smoke coming out of it._ _

__LaFontaine looked upon their car in defeat, as if one of their own didn’t survive the fight. But they swallowed hard and nodded. “It’s okay. It was an old junker anyway.” Maybe it was a small inflection in their voice, but something made Perry wrap their arms around them and mutter inaudibly into their ear. LaFontaine turned away from the camera and into Perry’s welcoming shoulder._ _

__“We can walk the rest of the way there, not a problem.” Danny said, the grip on her trident starting to relax. “We started off early, we should get to the dorms by nightfall. Maybe we can secure a room and spend the night in style.”_ _

__Carmilla raised an eyebrow at the tall woman. “In style? You are aware we’d be sleeping in the dorms, right?”_ _

__“I just spent the last few days impromptu camping in the middle of the forest running from a horde of zombies.” Danny practically spat her words at Carmilla. “Any shelter not made of polyester or nylon is living in style.”_ _

__If the words, or their tone, had any effect on the vampire, it wasn’t reflected on her face. “Fine. Let’s get moving then. Come on, cupcake.” She said, the last part directed obviously at Laura._ _

__“Right! Yes! Moving!” The words barely made it out of Laura’s stuttering mouth. Her hand shot up to the camera and the screen went black._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very lucky that my supervisor didn't show up today due to inclement weather and I didn't have any work to do.  
> However, I am back at work, so updates might be a little bit more spaced out.  
> I'll try to avoid it.
> 
> Comments, as always, are appreciated. Either here or at tumblr: sarthefirst.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter 8

The picture was full of freckles, red hair and eyes filled with concern. “No, really, I want to wear it. I’m not a good fighter and...”, a deep breath, “and I want to do something important.” Perry’s voice was gentle, but her tone was solid. This was going to be a thing.

“Are you sure Per? Because Laura says she doesn’t mind...” LaFontaine stood in front of the camera, an apprehensive look on their face. Red curls fell in frame, obscuring most of the picture until a hand brushed it back. LaFontaine’s. “I just don’t want you to feel like you’re being forced to do something just because you think you can’t fight.” They gave a small smile. “I’ve seen you when I come into the dorm covered with slime from an experiment. I know you can fight.”

The camera pointed down slightly, Perry’s shoes peeking in at the edge of the picture. When the camera returned to LaFontaine’s face, they were smiling broader, full of pride. “I just rather avoid the intense bout of violence.” She said quietly.

LaFontaine smiled slightly to the left of the camera. “I understand. Just… take something with you?” They asked, reaching up to adjust something on Perry’s shoulders. “A dagger or a sharp stick or a bat? I don’t want you to be without a weapon if we get separated.” LaFontaine’s voice shook slightly as they continued. “I can’t lose you.”

There was a beat before the camera moved in and Perry wrapped her arms around LaFontaine, holding them close. “You won’t lose me.” The picture shifted slightly and the microphone picked up the sounds of lips on skin. “I will always find you.”

“Are you two ready?” Danny’s voice destroyed the moment as the two separated and the camera turned to focus on the tall redhead, standing in a clearing of a forest. Carmilla and Laura stood a few feet behind her, the latter holding a trident in her hands as if it was alien technology.

Carmilla crossed her arms in front of her chest. “We need to get a little closer to campus.” She said, a demanding tone starting to come out.

Danny turned and raised an eyebrow to the vampire. “What’s wrong with you? We’re moving at a decent pace.”

“Plus, we’re right on the edge. Any closer and we’d have to be battle ready at any point.” LaFontaine’s voice prefaced them as they stepped into frame. “We agreed to go in at night, when everyone would most likely be sleeping.”

“Did we really agree that zombies slept?” Perry asked.

LaFontaine shrugged and turned to the camera. “Yes. No. Maybe.” Their eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “But night gives us the element of surprise. We’ve still got a few hours left though, before sundown and we storm the castle.”

“We should go now.” Carmilla’s voice was forceful, as if they didn’t heed her advice, bad things would happen. She seemed to pick up on it, as her voice relaxed and tried to make things right by following the statement up with, “So we can get an accurate lay of the land before it gets too dark.”

Laura would have none of it, rolling her eyes. “What’s wrong?” The microphone barely picked up her voice. “You’re being a bit grumpy.”

Carmilla closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before turning back to Laura. “Sorry.” Her voice was soft; the voice she only used around the tiny brunette. “I’m just hungry. Squirrels are surprisingly unappetizing and unfulfilling.”

“O-kay!“ Perry’s shrill voice set off a bit of feedback from the camera’s microphone so close to her mouth. Laura leaned in and whispered unheard words into the vampire’s ear. “Let’s go a bit towards campus, get Carmilla someone… something to eat and then it’ll be dusk and we’ll be able to head towards the Lustig and figure out what’s going on with the zombie stone and the Dean.”

Danny nodded and started walking towards the lining of trees, ignoring the four bodies behind her. “What’s wrong with Danny?” Laura asked in a hushed voice, joining Perry and LaFontaine. The camera turned to look at Carmilla who followed behind the trio, as if it was embarrassing to be grouped together with them before moving and focusing on Danny’s back once more.

“Are you serious?” LaFontaine asked, their voice full of disbelief. “Who am I kidding? You were the one who didn’t realize Carmilla was flirting with you for weeks-”

Laura interrupted, trying to defend herself. “Look, given the situation-”

“ _Anyway…_ ” Perry tried to mediate between the two friends.

“Anyway, she’s still a bit bitter about everything.” LaFontaine informed them. “Which isn’t your fault. It’s entirely hers.” They added in quickly. “Not to mention that she’s probably all worried about the other members of the Summer Society… you know how tight they are.” Off of a look towards Perry they added, “But being forced to work with the four of us can’t be easy for her.”

“It sounds like someone should get over herself and take that giant stick out of their-”

“Thank you, Carmilla!” Perry cut her off before the sentence could be completed. “Obviously she just needs time to let things process and I’m fairly certain a zombie apocalypse wasn’t something she counted on.”

They walked in silence for a few more minutes, Laura dropping back to be with Carmilla and Perry leaning into LaFontaine’s side. “It can’t be easy for her. Being surrounded by couples.” LaFontaine spoke, either to themselves or to Perry it was unclear, their voice barely above a whisper.

Perry sighed before responding. “We use what we have around ourselves to survive.” She said. “If that means that I don’t detach myself from my person at night or while we walk, then she can suck it up and deal with it.”

LaFontaine stopped walking, causing Perry to turn around and look at them before they jogged to catch up. “I can’t believe you just said that.” They laughed. “You’ve changed so much since the summer, Per.”

“Sorry… I guess I could try harder to be-”

“No. Don’t you even dare.” LaFontaine’s face disappeared from the picture momentarily as the camera’s microphone picked up a kiss. “You’re perfect, no matter what you do or how you act. You’re perfect just being you.”

A moment passed and it was clear from LaFontaine’s smirk that Perry was getting emotional. “Aw, babe...” Her voice verified the assumption. 

“Guys!” Danny shouted from ahead of them, demanding their attention. “Come here!” The sound of sneakers crunching dried leaves were the only sound picked up by the microphone as the camera rushed towards the tall shape in front of them.

The camera hung back as Carmilla, Danny, LaFontaine and Laura looked down the hill they were on top of. The four held their weapons in front of them, with Danny and Carmilla looked posed to enter a serious battle. The camera slowly zoomed in next to LaFontaine before peering down the hill.

Before them stood the remains of Silas University, which wasn’t to say much. The campus was small to begin with, however from their vantage point, it seemed as if most of it was engulfed in flames. LaFontaine’s whimpering told them that the biology building was one of the ones on fire and the black circle on the side of campus identified where the Lustig building once stood. In between the burning buildings moved dark figures, staggering slowly and aimlessly toward an unknown destination. 

Occasionally they’d run into each other.  
A moan broke the silence as the camera turned around to reveal a zombie coming out of the maze of trees. Carmilla spoke up. “I’ve got this one.” A low, primeval growl escaped her lips as she attacked the mindless being in front of them. The camera looked away but the sounds of the attack continued.

“I loved this campus.” Perry said quietly. “It was my home.”

Someone let out a shuddering breath. “Mine too.” LaFontaine admitted. “That biology building was my favourite place on Earth. I even had a special study spot I would use on the third floor. There were couches and tables and whiteboard. It wasn’t a lab, but it was still the best spot to practice equations and work things out.”

A moment passed, only the distant crackling of the flames broke the silence. “Come on. Let’s go.” Laura’s voice seemed a little empty as she started down the hill, Carmilla walking after her. Danny followed Laura and, after a quick glance towards LaFontaine, the remaining two quickly caught up with the others.

They barely made it down half the hill before Carmilla dropped to her knees, clutching her stomach. Instantly, Laura was kneeling before the crippled vampire, forcing Carmilla’s face up towards her own. “Carmilla!” Perry shouted before running down the hill before skidding to a stop next to Laura. Upon closer inspection Carmilla seemed a bit paler than usual, even with the shadows of night starting to descend. 

“What’s wrong? Carm?” Laura’s voice was cracking slightly, full of desperation. The vampire said nothing, instead insisting on curling even more onto herself. Then something amazing happened: Carmilla let out a moan.

The camera flicked towards Danny and LaFontaine, both who seemed to be paling at the current development. “Carmilla’s capable of showing weakness.” LaFontaine said, her voice full of awe.

Perry snapped. “Not the time, Susan!” A glare from the redhead prompted a small, embarrassed, “LaFontaine. Sorry.”

“Carmilla, you have to talk to me.” Laura whimpered, close to tears. 

The vampire glanced up at the small brunette, her face covered in sweat, and opened her mouth to speak. Words failed on her tongue as she opened and closed her mouth. 

“How much of the zombie blood did you drink, Carmilla?” Danny sternly stared at the girl at her feet. “We haven’t determined what’s in that junk yet.”

LaFontaine sighed. “Probably not ever now that the bio building is a mess of rubble.” They muttered bitterly.

Carmilla gagged and black sludge poured out of her mouth and onto the grass between her knees. Laura moved, careful not to get the black ooze on her, and sat down behind Carmilla, willing herself to keep calm and continue to rub calming circles on the vampire’s back. The various noises coming from the vampire continued for a few minutes until Carmilla held herself up on her hands and knees, shaking viciously. “Bad blood.” She muttered, as if the rest of the group hadn’t come to the same conclusion one small pile of vomit ago.

Laura finally distanced herself far enough away not to be overbearing and attempted to smile as Carmilla wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Great. Now we’re down a fighter.” Danny sighed, her voice sounding exhausted. The one saving grace of it was that she didn’t seem to be blaming Carmilla.

“Not quite, Amazon.” Camilla shakily got to her feet, her knees shaking, and attempted to stand menacingly. Off their looks, she rolled her eyes. “Just give me a bit. I’ll be okay.”

It was obvious that Laura didn’t believe her, but they all knew what would happen if they started fighting Carmilla over this. “Come on, maybe we can raid a maintenance shed and get some better weapons.” Danny suggested. “Tridents and the knives are good, but we have to get really close to use them. Let’s minimize the risk we have to deal with to get to the Lustig.”

LaFontaine nodded. “Good idea. Maybe we’ll find some explosives...”

Perry let out a large sigh. “That’s probably not the best experiment to do, honey. Remember the last time you played with mercury?” She scorned. “Your swish went away and you just finished regrowing your eyebrows.”

“Details, details.” They scoffed, but a smile played on their face. “You good to go Carmilla?”

The camera focused on Carmilla, who was being supported by Laura… or at least that’s what it looked like; Laura wasn’t exactly the strongest of the group. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” Despite her words, Carmilla refused to let go of Laura’s side.

They continued at a slower pace, Carmilla and Laura lagging behind the group. When they reached the base of the hill, Carmilla leaned up against a nearby building, ignoring the wall’s stability or cleanliness to Perry’s horror; preferring to catch her non-essential breath there. “You don’t look that much better, Carm.” Laura needlessly observed.

“No, no...” Her voice was airy, as if this happened every other day. “I’ve got it.” 

The camera turned from Carmilla and Laura until both LaFontaine and a large chunk of Danny’s torso filled the screen. Instantly, the three were in silent argument, debating what to do given the situation. It was full of stern looks between the redheads along with hand motions from Danny, implying their firm decision on the situation. After a while, LaFontaine rolled their eyes and Danny hand ran through her hair. “Okay.” Danny was the one to speak in a whisper. “LaFontaine, stay here with Laura and Carmilla. Wait here while Perry and I go to the groundskeeper's shed.”

“Are you sure?” Laura asked, appearing on camera. “Shouldn’t we stick together?”

“Dude. Just look at Carmilla.” LaFontaine cried out, struggling to keep their voice at a respectable volume. “She’s in no shape to keep going right now.” It was true; Carmilla’s eyes were closed as she leaned back against the brick wall. It was hard to tell if she was breathing, not that she needed it, but the only visible sign that she was alive was the fact her knees shook under her small frame. “We’ll stay here and she’ll have the chance to get her act together.”

Carmilla didn’t say anything in response, she barely even moved, but Laura looked uneasy. They held an uneasy silence until finally, she nodded. “Okay.” Laura whispered. “Just be quick, okay?” Her eyes lingered in Danny’s direction while LaFontaine merely smiled goofily at the camera.

“We will. I promise.” Danny’s words were full of conviction as she smiled towards the camera and started walking off, Perry and the camera quickly following. They walked in silence, their feet barely making a sound as they kept in the shadows of buildings and overlooks. “The only utility shed I know is by the track, but that’s across campus...” Her voice trailed off, deep in thought. “Do you know any maintenance rooms that might be unlocked?”

Silence followed as Perry pondered the question. “I know of a place, yes. It was mainly for floor dons and housekeeping, but I know of a few places.” She nodded, the camera bouncing on her shoulder. 

The resulting smile from Danny was bright enough to light up a room; obviously she wasn’t looking forward to trekking across campus. “Excellent.” She motioned in front of herself. “Lead the way.” 

With a nervous sigh, the camera moved forward. Following example, they stayed close to the shadows until a small building revealed itself in front of the two women. “Wait!” Danny hissed from behind the camera. The picture jerked to the ground as they tumbled into a small, dark enclave.

“What are you-?” Perry’s voice became muffled as Danny threw a hand across her mouth, motioning her to stay quiet. A second later, the slow shuffling of the undead was picked up by the camera’s microphone. The redhead’s breathing could barely be heard as the zombies shuffled past their hiding place before continuing on their way.

After a minute, Danny withdrew her hand away and wiped it on her jeans. “Sorry.” She muttered apologetically. 

Perry must have shrugged, as the picture moved up and down slightly before she stood up, slowly moving out of the enclave. “This was the residential life building.” She whispered, not wanting to be heard by anyone other than her friend. “Hopefully they’ll still have something left over from the mushroom incident.”

A small laugh escaped Danny (nostalgia was a funny thing) and they moved towards the small building. The door was barely hanging on a hinge as Danny reached forward and opened it, her sword held protectively in front of her. They entered the small room and looked around; there were no obvious hallways or doors. “Our school is weird, isn’t it?” Danny asked, stepping aside to let Perry through.

“I guess Silas has it’s quirks, yes.” She walked over to a poster showing students happily lounging on the quad and took it off the wall, revealing a passageway. “Come on.” The camera went into the dark square crawl space until it was unclear whether it was moving or not. After a few minutes, and a few explicits from Danny bumping her head on the ceiling, a light appeared in the distance, growing bigger as they moved. 

When they climbed out of the passageway, the camera looked down at Perry’s clothes as she brushed herself off. “I always hated coming here. No one ever cleaned that hallway!” As if that were the only thing wrong with the situation at hand. The camera turned to survey the room.

It looked mostly like a junk collection, full of rakes and shovels and various cleaning supplies. “Come on, let’s get looking.” Danny sighed and started looking through the piles of what could be mistaken for debris.

The camera showed Perry’s journey through the bleach and sponges and her annoyance at them. The search lasted only a few minutes before Danny let out a victory cry. “What is it?” Perry spun around and the camera focused on the taller girl.

She stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by bags of soil and multiple-sized shovels. In her hands, she held a very large chainsaw. She pulled a chord and it roared to life in front of them; a devilish grin was plastered on her face. “This is going to make things _very_ interesting...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are encouraged (and loved!) Here or tumblr, sarthefirst.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 9

“Laura?” Danny shouted as their meeting place came into view. The other three were nowhere to be seen as Danny and Perry approached. The camera faced the taller redhead while her tone was calm, her facial features deceived her, showing just how worried the situation made them. The chainsaw that she had acquired earlier hung over her shoulder with an impromptu shoulder strap.

After a full minute of no one answering, the camera started moving around in panicking, jerking movements. “Where’d they go? What happened to them?” Perry’s voice was frantic as she looked around. “How do we know they didn’t get bit?”

Danny shot the camera a glaring look, telling Perry to keep quiet as she started walking, carefully peeking over obstacles and around corners. ”There would be sign of a struggle.” She said, her voice low. “There is no way that LaFontaine or Laura didn’t put up a fight if there was a small hoard around.”

Her words seemed to calm Perry, as the camera started to slowly pan over areas looking for places where the other three could hide. “LaFontaine!” Perry hissed, trying to get her voice as far as possible without notifying anyone, or anything, of their location. “Laura!”

They continued like this for a few minutes before returning back to the original meeting spot, Danny running her hands through her hair. “Okay, I have an idea.” She looked around for a moment before taking a nearby construction cone and raising it to her lips like a megaphone. Carefully, she started to whistle, the notes forming the mockingjay call from the Hunger Games. It wasn’t violent or sharp enough to grab the attention of nearby zombies, but it got distance and was surprisingly loud.

The only sound that could be heard from the two of them was nervous breathing before Danny raised the cone back to her mouth and whistled once more. They let it echo between the academic buildings before the sound of feet rapidly hitting pavement broke the silence.

Danny dropped the construction cone and moved to get a grip on the chainsaw as a small figure appeared in the shadows. However, the figure didn’t grow much taller as it approached and the shadows fell behind them to reveal a very relieved looking Laura.

“Danny!” The small brunette flung herself against the taller girl and held on tight. After letting go she looked towards the camera, tears starting to form in her eyes and managed to get out a soft “Perry!” before attacking Perry in a hug of her own.

“Laura, what’s wrong?” Danny’s voice was full of purpose as she gently pulled Laura away from Perry. “Where’s LaFontaine and Carmilla?”

Laura didn’t say anything, merely motioned for them to follow as she started to make her way between the academic buildings. The camera slowly followed, closing the distance between them before they turned a corner and stopped in front of side-entrance of a building. Laura opened the door and they followed her inside cautiously. “Why did you guys move?” Perry asked as they walked down a hallway, passing classroom after classroom.

“There was a group of them passing buy. We wanted to make sure we’d be okay, especially with Carmilla as weak as she is...”

“I’m fine, cupcake.” Carmilla’s voice came out from within the classroom in front of which they stopped; the door was half open. 

The camera rushed into the room, loudly knocking the door against the wall before Perry grabbed LaFontaine into a hug. “I was so worried I lost you again.” Perry’s voice was barely above a whisper, almost inaudible since it was muffled against something of LaFontaine’s.

“You’ll never lose me, Per. I’m yours, you know that.” LaFontaine said quietly. “Always and forever.” Perry seemed to draw back to smile, to which LaFontaine’s face lit up, before pulling LaFontaine back towards her once more. 

When they pulled apart a second time, the camera turned towards the room’s entrance where Danny stood staring at Carmilla who managed to look even paler than normal standing against a blackboard. The vampire stood with her arms crossed looking solely at Laura, as if waiting for an explanation of why she brought Danny and Perry back to the room. “The Lustig’s not far from here.” Danny broke the silence with a sigh. “And I think there are tunnels connecting the buildings. We should be able to get there without going outside. It should be a lot safer than any route we would take out in the open.”

Laura looked over at Carmilla, worry written across her features. “Do you think you’re up to it? Or should we stay here for a bit?”

“I’d be fine if we left an hour ago.” Carmilla scoffed, obviously offended that she looked so weak the the other girl. She pushed off against the chalk holder and gestured towards the door. “After you, sweetie.”

Whether Laura picked up on the sarcasm or not it was hard to tell, as she gave a very peppy smile, picked up her trident and walked out the door. Carmilla and Danny followed with Perry and LaFontaine closing the door to the classroom behind them.

The group was fairly relaxed as they moved through the halls, although the grips on their weapons never seemed to fully be at ease. The building they were in clearly revealed itself to previously be an art building, given the hallway and ceiling decorations. Papier-mâché masks decorated a bulletin board like a grade school display.

After turning a few corners, Danny led the group down a flight of stairs into the building’s basement. They stayed silent to avoid being heard by whatever might wait in the shadows, but it was hardly necessary as their journey went uninterrupted. It was only until they passed a sign saying they were entering the theater building did people start perking up.

“I thought the Lustig was, you know, a pit now.” LaFontaine said with a questioning tone, glancing up at the plaque-looking sign on the wall.

Danny’s finger hovered over the power button on the chainsaw. “You never know where the Silas basement leads.” She muttered. “If the basement was actually under the Lustig then-” the group turned a corner to reveal the pit from the final battle… well, the final battle from last time. It looked like they were about one third of the way from the top of the lip of the giant crater. “It’ll lead us right there.” 

The camera surveyed the area. It was crawling with zombies and zombie-parts (a hand was slowly creeping up the wall of the pit perpendicular to them). Silence fell among the group, the members not sure they were exactly happy to be back at the scene of their worst nightmares Slightly to the left of their position at the crater’s bottom, an eerie blue glow radiated from the mouth of a black abyss.

“Mother.” 

Carmilla’s voice was a quiet one; her eyes refusing to leave the light emanating out of the chasm’s darkness. Laura’s hand moved to the vampire’s and squeezed, possibly making sure that she wouldn’t react to the blue light that they had reacted to the white light the dean produced last time.

However, there was little time to contemplate Carmilla’s fascination with the light, as a sharp shrieking tone blasted throughout the pit. Instantly hands covered ears, trying to dull the noise attempting to burst their ear drums. As the sound continued, the ground began to shake. Hands left ears to grab onto surfaces and steady their bodies, but it did little good as the vibrations intensified.

Around them rocks started falling, breaking loose from their foundation. Danny covered her head and pointed towards the bottom of the cliff- they had to descend if they wanted to be safe. It was useless to talk, no one could hear anyway, so the plan was conceived in silence.

Carmilla and Danny led the way, supporting each other and matching foot and hand grips. It was only about 15 feet, but free climbing was never easy, much less in a crater filled with zombies. Perry followed shortly after the first two touched the ground and the camera watched LaFontaine and Laura make their way down. 

Rocks started falling more liberally now, boulders that jutted out of the wall fell with ease, crashing into the earth. Occasionally one would crush a zombie, which they didn’t mind, but it kept everyone a bit nervous when attached to the sheer rock face.

Laura was five feet from the bottom when a rock grazed her back, forcing her into the cliff to avoid being crushed. When she managed to put two feet on solid ground, a cut appeared on the length of her face, created by the jagged rock. It was starting to bleed, but she didn’t seem to mind much. She looked determined to finish the job and get out of the area. Just as quickly as it started, the shrieking noise ended, leaving the group to rub their heads and crack their necks, trying to get the ringing out of their ears.

Before they had time to steady themselves, the slowly moving bodies descended on the group. With a flick of her finger, Danny started up the chainsaw and swung it (almost a bit haphazardly) towards the creatures moving towards them. Guts, skin and brains were flung everywhere as tridents and swords were raised.

LaFontaine turned towards the camera and held out a dagger that could be easily concealed within a boot or up a sleeve. “Take this. Keep your eyes open.” Perry’s hand reached out and took the blade in her hand, earning a smile from LaFontaine. There was a brief moment when their eyes locked before LaFontaine turned their back on the camera and swung the trident in their hands, decapitating a pale blue figure.

“We have to move!” Danny shouted over the revving engine.

Carmilla sliced a zombie clean in half with the sword before glancing over at the tall woman fighting beside her. “Towards the edge.” Her voice was tired and she sounded exhausted.

“Carm, drop back. We can take the front.” Laura grunted, taking another stab at a zombie with the trident, pulling the head clean off of the spine.

The vampire gave a hollow laugh. “Nice try, sweetie.” Carmilla took a few steps towards the blue light as more creatures surrounded her. One swung their fist and socked Carmilla square in the chest. The vampire was knocked off her feet, flying in a small arc before landing in a pile on the ground.

The camera stayed on Carmilla’s body, waiting for it to bounce back up and rejoin the violence. “Carmilla!” Laura shouted, running over to the still vampire on the ground, completely ignoring the fact that the fight and yet to cease around them. Perry rushed to Laura’s side as Danny and LaFontaine surrounded the three, forming a protective circle. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Perry asked nervously, the picture moved up and down the pale body, looking for any abnormalities or hints of wounds. The camera returned to Carmilla’s face, her eyes closed.

Laura leaned over Carmilla’s face. “Carm. Carmilla.” Her hand made it relax against a pale cheek. “Please wake up… please wake up.” The cut on Laura’s face started dripping, blood mixed with her own tears. Droplets slowly fell off of Laura’s chin onto Carmilla’s face, running to her lip.

The moment the blood entered Carmilla’s mouth, the vampire’s eyes shot open and instantly contracted, her pupils barely visible. “Carm.” Laura’s relieved statement left her more as a breath than anything else. She leaned down and gave a tight hug before pulling back and looking at the vampire’s shocked face.

With a feral growl, Carmilla sat up, fangs bared, and sank them into the soft flesh of Laura’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than normal. Sorry, I was way busy this week.
> 
> Comments are appreciated! Here or tumblr: sarthefirst.tumblr.com


	10. Chapter 10

Carmilla’s arms were wrapped around Laura’s body, one hand tightly woven in the brown hair, the other gripping her chest as if there was nothing else in the world that mattered. Her lips were attached to Laura’s neck and the entire world seemed to slow down as the camera focused on the two girls. When the smaller girl seemed to sag a little in Carmilla’s arms, Perry seemed to unfreeze and jumped into action.

The camera moved forward, the frame instantly zooming in on Carmilla’s dark eyes as sounds of a struggle took place in the background. Despite all of Perry’s efforts, the camera moved back to show that Carmilla had yet to move an inch. “LaFontaine! Danny!” The picture blurred as it focused in on the two who were working on keeping the area manageable and as zombie-free as possible.

LaFontaine ran over and instantly took Perry’s previously abandoned position to attempt to separate the two. “I. Can’t. Get. A. Grip!” They shouted angrily with grunts in between each word.

“Hold up.” Danny walked over to the two, dropped the chainsaw, pulled the trident out of LaFontaine’s hands, and stepped into a swing. The top of the trident connected with Carmilla’s temple, sending the vampire sprawling to the ground. Her mouth was covered in blood, but she remained still on the pit floor, unconscious.

Perry let out an audible gasp as her friend tumbled to the pit’s floor.

Laura, on the other hand dropped to the ground in a lump, her hand slowly making its way to the wound on her neck. Danny moved quickly, letting the trident fall onto the ground with a clatter and sliding to her knees in front of Laura. She lifted the smaller girl’s head and tried to look into her eyes. “Come on, Laura. Look at me.” Danny’s voice was barely above a growl, but full of passion.

“I’m okay.” Laura breathed. “I’m okay.” She didn’t sound okay. Her voice was weak and she leaned on Danny considerably.

“Not dead.” LaFontaine pointed out before kneeling and picking up the forgotten trident. “Or undead. So… victory?” They turned and took a swing, knocking a slowly moving zombie off its feet (literally) and toppling down over the smaller pit. They moved out of frame, sounds of combat being picked up by the camera.

“What happened to her?” Laura asked, attempting to stand up a little straighter. “Was it the light? Or was she hungry?”

Danny looked down at the dark heap that was Carmilla. “I don’t know.” Her voice was quiet. “Maybe a combination? But didn’t she just eat?”

“Well, she didn’t exactly eat real blood.” LaFontaine shouted. The picture quick shifted to focus on LaFontaine struggling with a group of about four bodies, battling for the trident. They pushed the weapon into the zombies and backed up quickly, grabbing and turning on the chainsaw in one smooth movement. With a calculated swing, the moving teeth ripped through the rotting flesh, sending all of their opponents to the ground in one large lump. LaFontaine gave out a large breath and turned back to the group. “She ate zombie blood. This black stuff.” They lifted up their sneaker to show the ooze on the edges. “This can’t be good for her. Combine it with whatever vibe she’s getting from the pit?” They shook their head. 

“You’re right. It can’t be good.” Laura said, slowly untangling herself from Danny’s supportive arms. The camera watched as she crossed the screen, taking the chainsaw from LaFontaine’s hands, even as blood trickled lightly down her neck. “I have an idea.” She said quietly. “Danny, you and LaFontaine-”

* * *

The screen stayed black as the lights flickered throughout the Hollis home. “You mean we didn’t even get the ending?” Laura whined.

Mr. Hollis looked over at his daughter. The light was dimming, but he could see two puncture wounds on her neck, maybe a half an inch wide; they were probably supposed to be smaller but they caught on Laura’s skin when Carmilla was hit. The marks were mostly scars now; it had obviously been a few days since the video was filmed.

“Should I ask what happened?” He asked. Between looking at Laura, who was slowly coming off of her pain-killer high and Perry, who sat with staring eyes but not seeing a thing, he wasn’t sure he wanted to.

Carmilla shifted in her seat a little before looking over to LaFontaine, who spoke. “After the fight, we came across the Silas daycare. Perr took it particularly hard.” When they stopped speaking, they didn’t continue and Mr. Harris had a feeling that they shared all they wanted to share.

“So they’re gone now? It’s done?”

Laura nodded and rubbed subconsciously at her neck; Carmilla squirmed at the action. ”No new ones are being created. But the ones that are out there need to be killed or die naturally.”

Before he could ask, LaFontaine answered the question. “Whether it’s from weather erosion or something eats it or whatnot. It’ll only be a few more days, I think.”

Their answer explained why the videos were even dropped off in the first place. Police wouldn’t go snooping around the woods if there was a high risk factor.

“Well then.” Mr. Hollis let out a deep breath. He put his hands on his knees and leaned backwards slightly on the ottoman. “I guess in a few weeks everything’ll be back to normal.”

The statement was answered with uneasy silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the ride, everyone!
> 
> My schedule's going a bit haywire (and will only get worse), so I ended it a little differently than initially planned.  
> On the other hand... it's kind of open-ended, neh?
> 
> As always, for one last time, comments are appreciated. Here or on tumblr: sarthefirst.tumblr.com


End file.
